The Hunter
by Zero501
Summary: where the world of hunters and the world of ninjas know of each other yet have almost never seen the other, read what happens when part of the hunter way of life meets the ninja way of life and not in a good way, read and find out more. plzz read n review
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm back with a new story. It's been just sitting in my head for a long time and I chose to grab it and yank it out of there and you know what I found… well I'll tell you; I found my PSP. I lost that thing about a year ago and now I know that the idea had it okay now on with the show and before I forget I have made Naruto one year older then Neji and his team so that means that he is two years older than Sasuke and the others.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter Freedom Unite for if I did I wouldn't need to write this.**

"Normal speech"

**'**_**Normal thoughts**_**'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

"Jutsu"

Beta:

Chapter: 1

Fifteen years ago things had changed for the village of Konoha. It started with the Kyuubi attack where, instead of the Yondaime Hokage doing the sealing, his wife did thus killing herself. The next and most unlucky thing was not a week later when Iwa kidnapped the Hokage's newborn son. When they were caught, they didn't have the child. They told him they had dropped the child into a river. The last, but not to be forgotten, thing that happened was the destruction of Iwa itself at the hand of the Yondaime Hokage, his sensei Jiraiya, and five squads of Anbu.

The sky was clear and the air was clean. The birds were singing and the weather was not too hot or too cold. All in all, it was a beautiful day… or at least it would have been if not for the sound of metal screeching against metal and the grunts of force behind them. The noise caused a shadowed figure to turn it's head in the direction of the sound and head toward it.

Coming out of the tree line, the shadowed figure caught sight of a bank of mist hanging over and surrounding what looked like a large bridge where the sound was coming from. Though the figure could tell this, it dared not walk into the mist as it felt something was not right about the water vapour. It chose to stay where it was and watch what was going on.

It wasn't until few minutes later that the mist started to lift and the figure could start to see shapes on the bridge.

The first outline that came into view was one of a child…with pink hair… she had a headband with a spiralling leaf that showed her home to be of Konoha. The headband meant she was a ninja and due to her chakra level the figure could tell that she was an only Genin. She wore a red battle dress with what seemed/looked to be latex shorts that came to a stop just after the bottom of her dress. The figure could also see the standard pouches that held her gear.

The next shape stood by the first and the figure just knew that he was a civilian. He looked to be about forty and wore a pair of overalls with a white shirt; there was nothing that stood out about him except the fact the he was shaking like a leaf and looked like he would have a heart attack.

Looking out over the rest of the now visible bridge, the figure heard a strange sound, like lots of screeching birds. The figure also caught sight of two boys lying down on the bridge but he kept turning until he saw two men. Dogs of all different sizes were holding one down and the other had what looked like a hand full of lightning and was charging at the downed one. The figure's eyes caught a blur of another person darting in front of the downed person, intent on taking the blow.

Knowing this was ninja business, the figure turned around intent on walking away after marking the leaf Jounins' chakra signature for later reference. A loud roar grabbed the figures attention and it spun quickly and looked up to see a large red creature flying at the bridge. The figure was knocked out of its shock as the creature fired a large fireball at the two Jounin and one Chuunin level ninja.

Cursing, the shadowed figure ran as fast as it could but knew that it wouldn't have enough time to get all of them out of the way…

-A few minutes earlier-

Kakashi sighed as he heard the telltale grunts of his Genin's getting the crap beat out of them. He started to make handseals for his main technique seeing as how his Nin dogs had detained Zabuza.

"Look, Zabuza, you're caught. Just give up and I won't need to kill you," Kakashi said as he gripped his right wrist with his left hand. He looked up to see the mist begin to lift and he could slowly see his target.

"You know I can't just give up. I have to see this to the end, Kakashi, so just get on with it!" Zabuza yelled out as the dogs bit into his arms harder but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake them off.

"I really was hoping that you would just give up; that way I could talk to you without needing to try to kill you afterwards. But know this, I will at least make it painless," Kakashi said over the chirping of his attack.

"There's no such thing as a painless death, Kakashi, you should know this. The only thing you can do is dull the pain by making it quick," Zabuza yelled back as he tried moving again only to have the dogs bite harder.

"Fine," Kakashi grunted out as he raced towards Zabuza, intent on running him through.

The rapid and sudden appearance of Zabuza's help had thrown off that idea. At the speed he was going at, Kakashi knew he couldn't stop or change directions, which meant he was going to kill the masked Nin instead of Zabuza.

Kakashi was mere meters away from landing his killing blow when a loud roar flooded the area, which prompted both Zabuza and one fake Hunter Nin to look out to sea, upon doing so were faced with a very bad thing.

The thing in question… a fireball… headed right at them…about to hit. _**'Well, at least I wont be the only one to die, Kakashi's coming with me. If only Haku hadn't jumped in front of me maybe she would have lived,'**_ were the thoughts of Zabuza as he closed his eyes waiting for death.

What he got instead was a loud explosion going off next to him and himself being flung to the side. When Zabuza opened his eyes he found that he had been thrown off the end of the bridge and was about five feet from the bridge on the dirt road. Looking around he saw that the side of the bridge was crumbling from the explosion but the damage was not as bad as it should have been if it had hit the bridge, which meant that something had stoped it.

As he looked around, Zabuza saw the form of Haku laying facedown on the ground a few feet from him. Moving over to Haku as quick as he could with his injuries, Zabuza went to turn her over to see if she was hurt when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the bushes at the side of the road. However, he had a good grip on Haku's shoulder, which caused her to be pulled with him into said bush.

When he had the chance to look around, Zabuza came face-to-face with Kakashi, who had been, up till a moment ago been his enemy. In the Shinobi world, your enemy one moment could be your ally the next but the reverse is also true.

"What the hell, Hatake? Why did you pull me like that?" Zabuza growled to the man who ended up shushing him. "Don't shush me, Hatake; now answer my question!" Zabuza growled out once more, this time going for a weapon.

"Look, just shut up for a moment, okay?" Kakashi spoke at last as he moved to look out though the bush they were hiding behind.

Hearing a moan from behind, Zabuza turned to see Haku slowly getting up and begin to look around until her eyes landed on Kakashi. She reached for her weapons only to have Zabuza's voice to stop her.

"Haku, don't. He's not our enemy now; leave him alone."

"Very well, Zabuza-sama," she replied as she took her hand away from her weapons but still kept an eye on Kakashi.

"Haku, what happened out there? What did you see?" Zabuza asked as he glanced at Kakashi.

"Not much, Zabuza-sama, but I did see something or some one move in front of the fireball before it exploded. Maybe Hatake-san might know more because of that eye of his," Haku said as she watched Kakashi closely.

"Well, Hatake, what did you see?" Zabuza asked as he helped Haku to her feet before the same Nin that they were talking to pulled them both down.

"Look, can't you be quiet for a minute… thank you, now what did you say?" Kakashi said as he looked to the bridge and then back to them.

"I asked what you saw," Zabuza said angrily.

"Well, it was a person. I know that much but I'm not to sure they lived because they got hit full tilt by that fireball," Kakashi replied then looked back to the bridge.

"What are you looking at?" Zabuza asked.

"What I'm looking at is what caused the fireball in the first place," Kakashi said back as he waved them over to have a look for themselves.

What they saw was nothing that they have ever seen before. It was bigger than them and whatever it was it looked evil. The beast had a longish neck and a long tail; it stood up on two strong, sturdy legs and had razor sharp claws on both feet and a mouth full of just as sharp if not sharper teeth. It was covered in both deep red and pitch black scales (more red than black) but what got their attention was the two huge wings that flapped strongly as the beast brought itself down onto the bridge.

"W-w-what the hell is that?" Haku stuttered as she fell back.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't friendly as it tried to kill us remember?" Kakashi replied as he kept watching.

"If only my arms weren't screwed up, I'd have my sword and be out there killing the damn thing!" Zabuza growled as he tried to move his arms again but couldn't so he had to settle with glaring at Kakashi.

"Shit!" Kakashi muttered.

"What? What's going on?" Zabuza asked as he again tried to move his arms enough to grip a weapon.

"My students, they're still out there," Kakashi said as he saw the beast walking around but had yet to find them.

Kakashi was about to growl back at the pair when Zabuza and Haku pointed behind him and a loud roar was heard, spinning around Kakashi came to see the beast was standing over Sasuke and Sai about to bite the former in half.

"NOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled out as he tried to run out to save him but was held back by Zabuza before he could move to far.

A sicking squelch filled the air and the scent of blood wafted over the bridge.

End of first chapter.

I know I'm such an ass and all of you are cursing me but you will just have to tell me what you think and just so you, know I don't really like Sasuke so he might not live.

Thank fuck that's over now as I said before I had this sitting around for some time but only chose to write it lately.

Okay, I'm really bad at describing things, so if you want to know what he looks like then I'll type the amour underneath this but only people that have a PSP and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite will find out what he really looks like. But if someone who has a PSP and has said game could draw what he looks like then I will PM you and maybe put something of yours in my other fic, Naruto And The End Of The World After Party.

Head: Shinobi Mask (Moon), Rarity: 5

Torso: Death Stench Muscle S, Rarity: 8

Arms: Death Stench Grip, Rarity: 5

Waist: Death Stench Bowels S, Rarity: 8

Legs: Death Stench Heel S, Rarity: 8

Weapon: True Devil Slicer, Rarity: 7

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here I am now with chapter two and I am ready and rearing to go so let's get on with it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter freedom unite for if I did I wouldn't need to write this.**

"Normal speech"

**'**_**Normal thoughts**_**'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

"Jutsu"

Chapter: 1

Beta: Death-Scimitar

Last time:

Kakashi was about to growl back his answer when Zabuza and Haku pointed behind him and a loud roar was heard, spinning around Kakashi came to see the beast was standing over Sasuke and Sai about to bite the former in half.

"NOOOOO!" Kakashi yelled out as he tried to run out to save him but was held back by Zabuza before he could move too far.

A sicking squelch filled the air and the scent of blood wafted over the bridge.

Now:

Kakashi was forced to watch as the beast stepped on Sasuke's legs and dug its claws into one, tearing into it and almost ripping the whole thing off. It took his right arm into its mouth and bite, ripping through muscle and bone like wet paper. He had seen Sasuke wake up when the beast stepped on his legs but lucky for him he had passed out when the monster bit his arm off. As the creature went back for another bite, a large knife came flying out of the bushes and stabbed itself into the main joint of the beast's left wing, causing it to roar out in pain as it tried to reach over and pull it out but couldn't as it was too far in.

"How in Kami's green earth did you get here, you stupid lizard?" said a voice from the trees where the knife had flown from as a figure slowly came out.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku watched the figure walk out slowly and looked over what he was wearing. His-the figure was clearly male-boots looked strange as the shin had three long thin pieces of what looked like bone, the knee had what looked like a top and bottom jaw and every time he took a step they look like they were opening and closing. On part of his thigh he had two metal plates but on his right leg they were hidden under a roll of red cloth. Around his waist he wore something very strange, it was a belt that looked like a small creatures spine which had two long pieces of cloth that went down to his ankle and had frayed ends, also going from front to back with one on each side were two long pieces of red cloth.

On his hands he wore a pair of elbow length gloves that had three long, thin pieces of bone on the forearm and three bits of bone that made three small bone claws. His thumb had another piece of bone but it covered the whole thumb. In the middle of his upper arm on both sides were what looked like the bottom jaw of a tiger or some other creature of that nature.

On his chest he wore a mix of bone and metal to protect his torso. Up by his neck and front of his face were two very large fangs with a row of teeth between them with one large fang's on each side of his chest. On his right shoulder there were two pieces of that strange cloth sticking out and around the back of his neck was more of the cloth that made some sort of collar. It was what was on his left shoulder that caught their attention; a giant skull that looked like it was bolted to the armor and when added with the bottom jaw part on his arm it looked like a beast face, fangs and all. Underneath the row of teeth on his chest was a piece of red cloth with another on the back between his shoulders.

He wore a simple cone hat that had a piece of white cloth around the back of his head and a strange mark on the front of his hat that looked like a diamond with a cross through it.

Though they couldn't see his face at the moment due to his hat creating a shadow, they could see the sword that he carried. They were shocked to see that it was longer then Zabuza's but not as thick or wide, though that did not make it any less lethal in skilled hands and with the way this figure held himself one could tell he had the skill.

The group of three watched as the figure drew his sword and they couldn't help but look at the weapon in awe. The surface was spotless with not a speck of dust or any scuff marks that a weapon such as that should have; the edge looked razor sharp and could more than likely cut Zabuza's blade in half, and the guard looked somewhat like a four leaf clover made out of what looked like silver.

The group stopped looking over the figure as the beast reared up and let out a loud roar before charging at the man. He calmly stood there with his sword resting on his right shoulder as the beast came closer.

It wasn't until the beast was two or three steps away from him that the figure moved by stepping to the left while bringing his other hand up to the handle of his sword. He ducked and stepped forward while swinging the weapon into the beast's side as it went past, cleaving a large wound. As the tail came past, the figure swung his sword up and plunged it in and through the large flared out tail end and into the bridge.

Because of the momentum of the creature going forward and the sword pinning its tail down with the figure holding on and pulling back, it caused the beast to fall to the ground with a loud thump and the man to almost let go of his weapon.

Looking back at the beast over his shoulder, the figure let go of his weapon and ran up the tail of the creature onto its back. He pulled the knife that was thrown before out of the wing and jump towards the head of the monster with the knife in his right hand as he plunged it into the throat. Due to gravity and momentum, he slashed open the neck of the beast while going into a roll across the bridge.

Getting up, the figure glanced back to the monster, watching as it thrashed around spraying blood everywhere until it stopped moving all together marking the beast's death. Deeming it safe, the figure walked over and removed his sword from the bridge and tail, slipping it back into his sheath before looking around.

"Z-Z-Zabuza-sama, did you just see that? H-He took down that monster like it was nothing," sputtered Haku as she looked at the figure.

"…" There was no reply from Zabuza as he was in shock at seeing the event that had just happened before his eyes. He knew that he could probably do the same if he was well rested and not injured, but it would at best take him fifteen minutes maybe more to kill the thing.

Kakashi didn't stand there and do nothing. He burst out of the bushes straight to his injured student with Zabuza and Haku behind him. Picking up Sasuke, he was happy to find that he was still alive, though barely as he was losing a lot of blood. Kakashi turned to run back to Tazuna's house in the hopes of saving his life but was unable to do so. At that very moment, the sound of clapping came over the bridge causing all the awake members of Team 7, Tazuna, Zabuza, Haku and the armor clad stranger to turn to the end of the bridge to see a huge mass of thugs with a short puggy guy in front.

"Well, look at this, the baby demon couldn't even do a simple job right. Lucky I don't intend to pay you, you nuke-nin are too pricey because, did you know, that for the amount of money you were asking for I was able to hire all of these guys?" the short guy in the front said as the others behind him shouted in what they thought was a scary way.

"Gato, you lying son of a bitch! What do you mean you're not paying me?" Zabuza yelled as he walked over to where his sword had landed because of the explosion before.

"I mean just what I said, I used the money I was going to pay you to hire these guys. Though I did pay good money for the beast and now I'm never going to see profit from it so you had better have something of value to pay me back," Gato said as he leaned on his cane.

"Hang on a sec, you said that you **paid** for the beast? That means that you sent it to kill the people on the bridge!" the armoured figure said as he looked right at Gato and his hired help with barely held rage.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gato replied bitterly at the thought of his investment that now lay dead on the bridge.

"Oh nothing, at least now I know the answer to two of my three questions. Oh, and one-eye, take this and go patch that Genin of yours up," the figure said as he picked up Sai and threw him to Kakashi. He watched him catch the boy and took off to Tazuna's home before slowly removing his sword from its sheath.

"And what are the two questions you now have answers for?" Gato asked as he took a step back in fright before taking a step forward so as to not look weak to the men behind him.

"The first was how this Rathalos got here in the first place, the answer, somebody brought it here, the second was who bought and moved said beast, the answer, you, now the third question I have is what to do with said person?" the figure said as he walked towards Gato.

"Stay back!" Gato yelled before running into the crowd of men he brought with him.

"The ones who bring me the head of the bridge builder, Zabuza, and the guy in armor will never have to work again!" Gato yelled for all to hear as the men cheered before running at the group.

Zabuza and Haku were trying to think up a way out of this mess when a hushed whisper came over the battle cries of the charging hoard, barely audible, "Close your eyes now or you may go blind." The only other person on the bridge that was close enough for them to hear was the guy in the armor. The pair of them looked over to him to see him with his sword resting on his right shoulder, his right hand on the grip while his left was pulling a bottle of some sort out of a hidden pocket. He wrenched his arm back to throw it. Remembering his words from before, they closed their eyes and heard an explosion with a bright light that penetrated their eyelids.

It wasn't even three seconds after the light that the screams were heard. The flash bomb was so bright that their eyes hurt even when they were closed. Due to the screams, the pair opened their eyes to see an awe-inspiring sight. They saw the complete devastation of the thugs; they were laying all over the bridge, some whole and others in at least two pieces and some in more. What caught their attention was that at the end of the bridge slowly walking towards Gato, who was backing up to the unfinished end of the bridge, was the armor-clad figure dragging his sword behind him causing a shrill grinding sound.

Walking closer, Zabuza and Haku listened in just as the armoured figure started to speak.

"So, Gato, what's it going to be? Death by my sword or are you going to jump? The second option has the best chance of you living as with the first you will die," he said as he walked closer to the still backing up Gato, as the cornered man glanced back to look over the end of the bridge but couldn't see the water due to the mist that was hanging around the bottom.

Gato, looking around, saw no other way to get away with his life so he did what any self respecting chicken would do… he jumped.

"Huh! He really jumped, didn't think he had it in him," spoke Zabuza as he and Haku came up behind the armoured figure as he walked up to the end of the bridge and looked over the edge.

"Hey! Girl, spit that out! You don't know where it's been!" the figure yelled over the edge, puzzling Zabuza and Haku and causing them to look down. They heard something that sounded like vomiting and saw the mist that should have been down there thinning to reveal the dead body of Gato. Instead of being in one piece, the body was bitten in half and bleeding all over the small amount of stone that made the bridge's foundations.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I can be on my way," the armoured figure said as he began to walk off. Before he got too far the sudden appearance of Kakashi, who was splattered with blood, caused him to stop.

"Can I help you?" the figure said, looking at Kakashi while wondering what he wanted.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And why did you help?" Kakashi asked trying not to sound tired but failing slightly.

"Yes, I would also like to know that as well. In all my life, I have never seen someone kill a beast that big that quickly and then kill over two hundred thugs only to stand there like nothing happened," Zabuza spoke up from behind causing the armoured figure to turn his head to look at him and his partner.

"Can we not talk out here? Who knows what could be listening," the figure said, looking around.

"I guess. Come, let's go to Tazuna's home. However, Zabuza, I must ask; are you a threat to Tazuna?" Kakashi said while inching for his kunai should his answer not be good.

"You need not worry about me, Hatake, I have no reason to fight now that Gato is gone. Not to mention that I can't even lift my sword let alone swing it," Zabuza replied with a chuckle before asking Haku to pick up his sword.

"I see. Very well then, let's go," Kakashi spoke while still keeping an eye on Zabuza just to make sure.

It was many hours later that the group of three ninja and one armoured person sat in the lounge room of Tazuna's home. Zabuza and Haku sat on the couch, Kakashi on a chair that he pulled from the table, and the armoured person stood leaning against the wall just a few feet away from the two groups.

The talk they were going to have had to wait until they could get rid of the Genin, and Zabuza and Kakashi could get fixed up a bit, and they could eat. That had been twenty minutes ago and the group had been there, just looking at each other since then.

"I don't know about Zabuza-sama or Kakashi-san but I would like to know who you are, mister," It was Haku that broke the silence as she asked her question to the figure.

When Haku finished speaking the three ninjas looked at the only other person in the room and watched as he pushed himself off the wall and brought his hands up the untie the strings holding his hat on his head. Once the strings were undone, he slowly removed his hat. The first thing the group saw was blond and red hair that spiked backwards and reminded Kakashi of his sensei because of the brightness of the blond. The next were his bright blue eye and three large scars starting above his right eye at his hairline and going down over his left eye and ending on the side of his left cheek.

"My name is Naruto. My call sign is Kirin and I'm a Hunter," the now revealed Naruto said as he leaned against the wall again. This time, he watched Kakashi carefully because when he had said his name, the man had flinched as if struck and then looked over Naruto as if he was looking for lies.

"What do you mean a 'Hunter'?" Haku asked as she looked away from Naruto with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto was about to speak when Zabuza cut him off, "You're one of those Hunters, aren't you?" Zabuza asked and got a simple yes from Naruto, which made Zabuza want to laugh out loud at the chance for a good fight.

"Zabuza-sama, what do you mean, what's a Hunter?" Haku asked, completely lost.

It was Kakashi who answered her question, "A Hunter is one who trains his or her body to the peak and hunt beasts that make that red one on the bridge look small. They do it without the aid of chakra or any jutsu of any type. They use weapons that make the swords that Kiri and Kumo use look like toothpicks and that is the reason why Zabuza looks the way he does now because he would like nothing more than to go all out in a spar with Naruto using nothing but swords."

Haku couldn't help but think about monsters that could make the red one look small and scared herself. Her mind then took a different turn and she couldn't stop it as she thought about what Naruto's body looked like because of the training he had gone through. Her face went bright red and she rushed upstairs and the rest of the group heard a door slam shut.

"Look, I think we should get some rest as you two are still injured and Tazuna needs guarding," Naruto said as he walked outside and over to his small camp that he made. He sat on a log and watched the small fire burn slowly. If he had turned around, he would have seen a small dog running into the trees, heading in the direction of Konoha.

End of chapter two

About damn time, it took me so long to get this done because I couldn't stay on one story and I kept jumping from one to another but oh well, please review and constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm back with the third chapter of the Hunter, now I'm having a bit of trouble as I cant decide on what the creature that Naruto yelled to is going to be, I have some ideas but I want to know what you, the people out there on the interweb think so I want you people to tell me what monster it should be and why although it has to be from any of the Monster Hunter games, you know Monster Hunter, freedom, freedom 2, unite or tri so as long as It's in one of five games it could be almost anything anyway time to get on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter freedom unite for if I did I wouldn't need to write this.**

"Normal speech"

**'**_**Normal thoughts**_**'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

Chapter: 3

Beta: xNamikazeKyuubix

xNamikazeKyuubix here as the super awesome Beta for this story, make sure to vote on the poll on my profile!

Early the next morning Tazuna's house was filled with people all whom were having breakfast, first was Tazuna's daughter tsunami then it was her son Inari followed by Tazuna himself, the next two were Haku and Zabuza, the latter being fed by the former as Zabuza was unable to grip the chopsticks, after them was Kakashi and his only mobile Genin Sakura as Sai was still in bed, unable to move due to Haku's Senbon and Sasuke whom was being given drugs to keep him asleep as it would make moving him that much easier.

Hearing the door swing open loudly Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Sakura jumped up from their seats and two reached for a kunai while one went for some Senbon and the last went for nothing as his arms were still not working as they should before looking at who it was coming in the door, only to see Naruto which made them drop their guard.

"Naruto, if it's not too much trouble could you not do that again." Kakashi asked as he sat back down with his Genin doing the same but keeping an eye on the new person.

"Sure." Came the grunted reply from Naruto as he dropped down onto the couch, his sword falling to the floor.

"Not exactly a morning person huh?" Zabuza asked as he swallowed a piece of food, causing Naruto to groan.

"Nothing of the sort, in fact I like mornings, I'm just sore this morning due to taking that fire ball yesterday." Naruto moaned out as he lay there on the couch trying to make his sore muscles stop hurting.

"Heh, I thought you were some sort of super fighter not some pussy." said Zabuza before he was smacked by both Haku and Tsunami the former with her hand and the latter with a ladle.

"Look, I may be a Hunter but that doesn't mean I can just shrug off a fire ball, we're meant to dodge them, not play chicken and come off second best, that's how so many Hunter's die..." Naruto sighed before slowly sitting up and continuing. "Hey Tsunami-san, is there a hot spring in town?"

"Umm, no I don't think so" was the reply he got causing him to groan.

"I have some creams for sore muscles I can give you, that's if Zabuza-sama allows it" Haku said looking at Naruto before looking at her master to see if it was alright with him, her answer was a nod.

Seeing Zabuza nod, Naruto started to remove his armour, starting with his shin guards and boots followed by his waist coat and arm guards and last was his chest armour leaving him in nothing but his pants, which caused Haku, Tsunami and Sakura to blush and Kakashi and to a lesser extent Zabuza to feel slightly inadequate.

Naruto's body is what many would call perfect, his muscles were large but not large enough to get in the way, almost no extra body fat and he was easy on the eyes but the thing that drew everybody's attention were the many scars that covered his chest and arms.

"What?" Naruto asked, as the looks he was getting were beginning to get on his nerves.

It was Haku who snapped out of her shock first "n-n-nothing It's just, well h-how did you get all those scars?" she asked as she slowly made her way over to him while removing a jar from a scroll she kept on her at all times.

"Oh, most of these I got from hunting when I was young, see this one" he said pointing to a large slash that went down his left arm "got that on from a Shogun Ceanataur when I first hunted one, I tried to roll under one of Its swings but I got the timing wrong and it got me, oh and this one" Naruto said pointing to a series of long jagged cuts along his chest "got these from a Yian Garuga, nasty piece of work that one".

As he spoke Haku had taken a seat next to him and had started to rub some of the cream into his skin before she noticed his back "a-ano if you don't mind my asking how did you get this one on your back".

"That one, huh? Well that one is almost six months old, as for how I got, well the monster I got it from was called a Nargacuga, that fight took three days, you see the Nargacuga calls the deep forest home and knows It's home well, it was on the third day when I got hit by its tail and the armor I was wearing at the time was shredded, though after that it came over to try to eat me and fell into my pitfall trap and I set off the explosives I set up and killed it" Naruto said as he remembered that day well, it was the day that his long lived partner, a black Melynx named Baker died, killed by the same monster they fought because he took a blow meant for Naruto.

In the village of Konoha the birds were singing and the wind was blowing gently all in all it was a wonderful day… for most people anyway, in his office sat the Yondaime Hokage or Minato Namikaze as he read and reread the piece of paper in his hands, it wasn't that he couldn't read as he was a seal master and it wasn't the amount of stuff written down as there were only three lines of words but the fact remained that he reread it over and over again the message was simple but the part that stood out the most was at the bottom… 'I found him'.

Snapping out of his funk Minato called the hidden Anbu from around the room and told them to find teams eight, nine and ten and get them here now or hand in their headbands.

Sighing, Minato watched as the Anbu left the room in swirls of leaves before going back to thinking about the little note Kakashi sent him, 'Did you really find him Kakashi? It's been fifteen years already I'd almost given up, 'sigh' if it turns out it's not him I just might give up for good this time'.

It was not five minutes later that the three teams that Minato had called for came walking through his office doors after being buzzed in.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" said a brown haired, beared and smoking man wearing the standard Konoha Jounin uniform with the addition of a small sash with the kanji for 'fire' on it around his waist.

"Indeed I did Asuma, you see I have a new mission that I need your team and teams nine and eight to complete" Minato replied to the now named Asuma.

"Sir, might I ask what mission would require three teams be sent out rather than one?" asked one of the females of the combined group, she had black hair and deep red eyes and she wore a strange dress that looked to be made of bandages with the addition of a single red sleave.

It's quite simple, I will be sending your three teams on two missions, the first will be to retrieve one Uchiha Sasuke and aid in his return home as he has been very badly injured" Minato said sharply before watching the faces of the three Jounins, Genin change to a look interest.

"The second is not quite as simple Kurenai, I am tasking the three teams with another escort mission, however due to the person being escorted this mission is of the upmost importance" he answered her after looking in her direction but before he could say any more he was interrupted by the last Jounin team leader.

"Hokage-sama, might I ask who is the most youthful person we are to be escorting is and where we are to escort said person to?" the person asked quite loudly but not quite yelling, he had short black hair, thick, black eyebrows and wore a green spandex body suit with orange leg warmers.

"Please listen carefully because I will not repeat myself, you will not be leading anyone from Konoha but instead you will be meeting up with team seven and once they finish their mission they will join you in escorting someone who is with them along with the injured Uchiha, back here, as for who it is, well, from Kakashi's report then you will be escorting back to Konoha, my son..." Minato said before stopping and catching the now serious looks on the three Jounins faces.

"Understood Hokage-sama we shall leave within the hour and meet with team seven ASAP!" shouted the man in green spandex before he turned to his team "Get ready for a week long mission, and prep for high combat meet at main gate in half an hour if your late then you're going back to the academy!" he barked to his team who was stunned to see their sensei acting differently from normal.

"Gai, please just take your team and go get ready, Asuma, Kurenai take your teams and get ready meet with team nine at the main gate in half an hour" Minato said as he ushered them out.

After he had ushered the twelve people out of his office, Minato slumped into his chair before swivelling it around to look over the village that he lead, for some reason looking over the village helped him think clearly and it was at this point that he began to think that if it truly was his son what would he say?

"Anbu! Get me Chuunin Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze here now!" Minato yelled to no one, yet he knew they had heard him and gone to do what they were told, leaving Minato to think.

It had been two days since the incident at the bridge and Naruto was once again outside training, though he was wearing his armor, he was not carrying around his sword and large knife, as they sat against a log just within reach

"You know, just watching you train is tiring..." came Kakashi's lazy voice from the back door causing Naruto to stop in mid swing and look at the man strangely.

"Maybe if you trained more it would not be so tiring." Naruto replied bluntly as he returned his sword to its holder.

"That may be true but I'm not in the monster hunting business, I'm in the Shinobi business." Kakashi retorted as he pushed off the doorframe and made his way over to Naruto, whom had taken a seat on a nearby log.

"You know I would've thought Zabuza would be out here asking me to spar with him by now and yet I've seen nether hide nor hair of him, I wonder why?" Naruto said as Kakashi sat down.

"That's quite simple to answer, you see his companion has yet to let him out of bed, stating 'that until I say so you're not well and until your well you can't go out and play' although I can't be too sure as I couldn't hear very well through the door." was the answer that Kakashi gave Naruto.

"So how much longer are we gonna stick around for, I mean Gato's dead so It's not like there's much for you to do..." Naruto asked as he chomped on a large piece of fish that was hanging over the remains of his fire.

"Well, Sasuke's not well enough to transport yet and the bridge isn't done, so as soon as those two things have been sorted out then we can move out." Kakashi replied as he watched Naruto munch on his fish, it was still early so Tsunami was not up yet and there was nothing to eat in the fridge.

"I see, what about Zabuza and Haku, what's going on with them?" Naruto asked again as he drank some water to wash down the fish.

"Don't know, their nuke-nin, but I guess I asked the Hokage might let them stay in Konoha…" Kakashi started to say before many chakra signatures rushing in his and Naruto's direction interrupted him.

Upon seeing Kakashi stop talking and stand up, Naruto stood as well and his left hand went for his sword while his right went for his large carving knife before he spoke "what's wrong Hatake?"

"Chakra signatures incoming, eight… no eleven, wait no twelve." Kakashi replied as he pulled a kunai from his kunai pouch.

Both men stood in the clearing not one hundred feet from their marks home awaiting the incoming ninja.

As the chakra signatures burst from the trees Kakashi threw his kunai at the largest signature while Naruto threw his knife at the second largest before lunging at the third largest with sword in thrusting position.

-Moment's earlier-

Teams eight, nine and ten jumped through the trees of Nami no Kuni on their way to meet with team seven, the three Jounin leaders up front with the nine Genin trailing behind.

"Asuma-sensei! Can't we slow down, we've been running for like three days!" shouted a platinum blonde haired girl from the back of the large group.

Turning around Asuma replied "For the tenth time in the last five minutes Ino, no, we're not stoping, we're close, not even five minutes away so stop complaining or I'll triple the whole teams training".

Hearing her sensei's retort and seeing the glares from her team mates, Ino shut her mouth and glared back at her two team mates, Shikamaru, a lazy smart ass and all around bum and Choji, a fa… big boned boy who's whole life seemed to revolve around food.

Hearing the retort from her fellow Jounin, Kurenai couldn't help but speak up "now now Asuma I'm sure you don't need to go that far, although with the way your team is lagging behind right now I think it might be good to up their training anyway".

Before Asuma could respond to her statement the third Jounin cut in "I to agree Asuma, your team needs more training, how about having your team join mine for morning warm ups when we get back to the village, I would not want these youthful Genin's to become unyouthful".

"Hmm maybe Gai just maybe, we'll see to that after the mission if my team need more training" Asuma said after a few moments of contemplation, horrifying his Genin's causing them to speed up out of fear.

It was at this point that all talk stoped as they were nearing their target location; the group of Jounins used a burst of speed to reach the clearing, leaving their Genin behind to catch up.

Bursting through the trees where they sensed Kakashi's and another's chakra the three Jounin were forced to scatter, a kunai sailed at Gai's head which he dodged by jumping to the side, Asuma was forced to pull out his trench knifes to deflect a short sword from almost cutting him in half although even with wind chakra flooding through his knifes he was unable to take the impact causing his to fly backwards and Kurenai was forced against a tree with a large sword piercing clean through said tree not half an inch from her head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said a male voice snapping Kurenai out of her daze, when she realised her position she tried to get free by using a Genjutsu but the noticeable feeling of a hand around her neck squeezing slightly told her not to try.

"Huh Asuma? Gai? And is that you Kurenai?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"You know these people Hatake?" Naruto asked Kakashi as his hand tightened around the woman's neck as she tried to wiggle free again.

"Yes, there friends from the leaf, Sarutobi Asuma, might Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai their Jounin like me" Kakashi replied causing Naruto to let out a sigh and release his hold on the woman named Kurenai's neck causing her to slide down the tree as when he had grabbed her by the neck he had lifted her off the ground.

"I do apologise for attacking you for you see I thought you were another nuke Nin" Naruto said as he offered his hand to the downed woman whom took it wearily before being pulled up.

Kurenai watched as the armored blonde withdrew his very long sword from the tree she was just pushed against and noticed that as he pulled she could see little arcs of lightning jumping off the blade and scorching the wood of the tree.

"Damn it Kakashi, what the hell were you thinking, attacking like that, one of us could have been injured" Asuma growled as he walked up to said man and smacked him hard across the head "and what the hell was the big idea of throwing a sword at me?" he questioned the white haired man, holding up said **sword**.

"That is not his, its mine and it's no sword so if you would kindly give it back so that I might put it where it belongs would be much appreciated" said Naruto as he walked up behind Asuma.

Jumping slightly Asuma spun around to face Naruto, who he had not sensed walking up behind him and Kurenai who followed the blonde.

"Who the hell are you?" Asuma asked not to kindly, as he did not like people sneaking up him.

It was at this point that the Genin of the three new Jounin jumped into the clearing causing Naruto to spin quickly, wielding his large katana like blade almost bisecting one Inuzuka Kiba were it not for Kakashi stoping his blade with his carving knife, somehow having gotten it from the smoking Jounin.

"Naruto! Stop, it's safe, their friendly!" Kakashi barked as he struggled to hold his own against the sword user.

Naruto, noticing his blunder quickly pulled away "I'm so very sorry" Naruto said before putting his sword away.

"It's okay Naruto we all make mistakes once in a while, just make sure it doesn't happen again" Kakashi said as he handed Naruto his knife back and watched as he slipped it into the holder across the small of his back.

"Anyway, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked his friends as he led them over to Tazuna's house.

"We were sent here by Hokage-sama, were here to help you guard the bridge builder and then escort you and your team back to Konoha" Kurenai said as she looked from Kakashi to Naruto.

"I see, hey Naruto, would you be willing to come to Konoha with us?" Kakashi said, before asking the last part to Naruto.

"Hmm well I guess I could, not like I got anything else to do, so sure why not" Naruto replied before walking in the back door of Tazuna's home.

"So Kakashi, where are you youthful Genin I've yet to see them?" Gai asked as he looked around looking for said Genin's.

"Well, Sasuke's upstairs in bed, I've kept him sedated, Sakura's up there as well watching over him and Sai's in the village with tsunami, the bridge builders daughter, so who are your Genin's I've heard of them but never seen them before?" Kakashi asked while looking at the nine Genin.

"Well I've got the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." Asuma listed out, pointing to his three, the first was a blonde haired girl the second was a brown haired boy and the last was a red headed boy who looks like he ate the whole teams food rations.

"My youthful students are Rock Lee, Tenten and Hyuuga Neji" Gai shouted as he pulled his Genin over at their name to show to his friend, first was a mini clone of Gai right down to the smile, next was the brown haired girl who was fighting Gai cause she was bugging Naruto to get a better look at his sword, the last was the brown haired Hyuuga who looked like most Hyuuga right down to the fact that a pin had more emotion then he did.

"Gai leave your poor Genin alone, anyway Kakashi mine are the last three Aburame Shino Inuzuka Kiba and the rose between two thorns Hyuuga Hinata" she rattled off, the first was like all Aburame high necked long coat, brown hair and black glasses, the Inuzuka was what one would think a male Inuzuka would be, brown hair never say die attitude and a smell that could wake the dead, the last though was strange some time ago she was the kindest Hyuuga he'd ever seen but after the attempted kidnapping she changed, she became a cold little girl, her dark blue hair helped her new cold attitude.

"So Naruto-san, what do you do for a living, are you a ninja?" Kurenai asked peaking everyone but Kakashi's interest.

"Oh huh, no, no, no I'm no ninja" that turned both Hyuuga and Inuzuka off the blonde male "I'm a hunter" he finished, causing the three new Jounins to gasp and the nine Genin to wonder what a Hunter is while the Hyuuga and Inuzuka thought no matter what it was it was below a ninja.

"What are you doing all the way out here then?" Asuma asked as he lit another of his smokes before Kurenai destroyed it.

"Oh you know, wondering, going wherever my feet take me…" he was cut from his speech by a high-pitched scream.

"TSUNAMI!" Kakashi and Naruto yelled before jumping up and running in the direction of the noise, the others trailing behind them

Upon arriving at the source of the noise the group found Sai leaning against a tree clutching a mid-sized wound on his side.

"Sai, what happened? Where's Tsunami?" Kakashi asked franticly looking over his Genin and looking for said woman.

"Don't know Kakashi-sempai" Sai wheezed out before coughing slightly "We were coming back to the house when we were attacked" Sai coughed twice more, this time coughing up some blood.

"Who attacked you, bandits? Nuke-nin? WHO?" Kakashi yelled as he squatted down to look his Genin in the face.

"Kakashi! You don't need to get in his face like that, he's been attacked and hurt, the least you could do is give him some space!" Kurenai scolded.

"Not who Kakashi-sempai, but what..." Sai said as he gripped his wound tighter to stem the bleeding.

"Then what attacked you?" Asuma asked as he looked around the area noticing kunai and shuriken all over the place with the odd ink puddle here and there.

"Not sure, my height maybe a little shorter stood on two legs, small forearms, long body." Sai coughed again, this time coughing up more blood "another, larger, bigger, stronger looking, all dark blue" Sai would have continued had it not been for Naruto pushing Kakashi away and squatted down in front of the injured Genin with a small yet thick book in hand.

"Is this what you saw?" Naruto asked showing Sai two pages in the book, Sai's response was a simple nod, causing Naruto to sigh and stand up.

"Okay who has first aid skills or medic training?" Naruto asked and got a response from the Hyuuga girl, the blond girl and the female Jounin.

"Good now you three take him back to the house and patch him up as good as you can and then wait until Haku turns up to fix him" Naruto ordered quickly to the three, Kakashi giving the nod to Kurenai to listen to him.

After the four had left Naruto turned to look at the remaining ten people "Okay now our job is to hunt the attacker."

He was cut off by an outburst from Kiba, "And what the hell are we going after anyway and why the hell should we listen to you any way."

"Maybe if you shut your mouth and listen I might be able to tell you, now what we're after is a beast called a Velociprey, their small at around 4' tall and 7' long, they tend to live in forest's or jungle's, their blue with a darker blue striped pattern, they have sharp teeth and claw's but be careful on each foot they have one three inch claw." Naruto said to the group before hearing Kiba snort.

"So what were meant to be afraid of some 4' chicken?" Kiba said trying to look good in front of the other Genin.

"Yeah, sure, a 4' chicken that tends to lives in family groups of anywhere from twenty upwards, but regardless It's not the Velociprey you should worry about It's their leader the alpha." Naruto cut the young Genin off before he could make more of an ass of himself.

"Why? What's so different about the leader?" Gai asked, again becoming the Jounin he is listed to be.

"It's called a Velocidrome, It's bigger, stronger and faster than a Velociprey sometimes they can grow to three to five times bigger, also you got to worry about the nine inch curved razor sharp claw it has on each foot" Naruto informed the group.

"Now time is of the essence so Kakashi can you track them down using Tsunami's scent?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but what about you where are you going?" Kakashi replied as he looked to the spiky blonde haired male.

"I've got to go get something then I will catch up, now go before it's too late" Naruto said as he ran through the trees back to Tazuna's house.

"You heard him, let's move!" Kakashi said as he, Asuma and Gai leapt into the trees with their Genin following.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you listening to what that Naruto guy tells you to do?" asked Ino as she tried to keep up with the three older men.

"It's simple Ino, he knows what he's doing and he's hunted these things before, you would be stupid to not follow his advice." was all Kakashi said before he sped up to find Tsunami faster, as they didn't know if she was still alive or if she was dead and being eaten.

Good lord, you know I can't help but think that this story is more liked than any of my others, come on people read my other fic's and leave a review, tell me what you think yeah and thank you to all of you who did leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people like this story apparently but still not enough to leave reviews but hay at lest I got some, also while I'm at it could some of you nice people who leave reviews please go and read my other fic called 'Naruto And The End Of The World After Party' and leave a review of what you think, now the next chapter… go!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter freedom unite for if I did I wouldn't need to write this.**

"Normal speech"

**'**_**Normal thoughts**_**'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

Chapter: 4

Beta:

Running through the trees the Jounins hoped that Tsunami had not been eaten, as it would not look good on report that the family of the man you were protecting was eaten and you didn't stop it.

The group ran for what felt like hours but was only minutes when they came across something and Kakashi called for them to stop while he inspected what he found on the ground "everyone stop, we must be catching up" ha said before standing up.

"What makes you say that Kakashi?" Asuma asked lowly.

"This, It's still warm" Kakashi replied, holding up a palm sized piece of Tsunami's cloths that had a little blood on it, "it also tells us were going in the right direction".

With that said the group jumped into the trees again this time moving even faster than before when a high pitched scream rent the air in their direction causing them to falter before picking up the pace even more.

Upon arriving at the location of the scream the group found a small clearing with the creatures that Sai had described everywhere, in the clearing there were at lest thirty of the bluish lizard like monsters and another ten hanging around a tree at the other end of the clearing trying to get at Tsunami who had managed to climb said tree to escape said beasts.

Although Tsunami had not gotten away unharmed as she sported some scratches here and there but the most notable one was her side which was bleeding at a slowed rate but was none the less bad because if it wasn't looked at soon she could be in trouble.

"Gai, get in there and grab Tsunami then take her back to the house and come back" Kakashi ordered before continuing "everyone else, get ready" he finished as he drew a kunai.

After hearing what Kakashi said Gai shot from the tree branch he was on and rocketed across the clearing before coming to a stop above Tsunami, "Tsunami-san, hold on tight please and don't let go" he said before he grabbed her and held her in his arms and took off at a slower pace.

Watching Gai leave Kakashi spoke "okay everyone ready, just remember be careful, go!" he shouted as he burst from the tree and made his was to the first Velociprey with the others following behind.

As the group of ninja began their attack they quickly learnt what worked and what didn't, such as the Hyuuga's Taijutsu style for some reason wasn't working nor did the Nara's shadow Jutsu's and the young Inuzuka learnt that his claws, while sharp, were not as sharp as he thought as his first strike broke one of said claws.

Upon seeing what was going on Kakashi yelled out "don't use your hands, use weapons" although right after saying that he realised what he did by yelling, he just brought all the attention to himself.

Ducking under a bite from a Velociprey, lee crouched low before striking hard and fast six times to the creatures side feeling bones breaking with each hit before he rolled away to dodge a Velociprey landing on him with that long claw.

Dodging left, Asuma raised his trench knife and left a large wound along a Velociprey's side as it lunged at him before he spun around and cleaved It's head from It's neck, killing it and leaving he other three that had him surrounded to fill in the gap the dead one had left.

Choji was not suffering as bad as some but he wasn't making any real head way as while his technics were strong they were also slow, slow enough that the Velociprey were able to dodge them.

Shikamaru was doing his best to stay out of the thick of it by sitting on a branch on the other side of the clearing with no fewer than ten Velociprey under him, of corse being as lazy as he is Shikamaru did nothing more than throw a few kunai with exploding tags over to the right before jumping over them causing the creatures to follow and as such blow up as well.

Shino was doing his best to stay as far from one of the Velociprey as possible as his bugs were having no effect on the creatures and he wasn't fast enough to strike without being struck, his bleeding shoulder being testament to such a action.

Kiba had started out strong in the beginning of the fight but once he had realised his claws were no match for the Velociprey's hide he also knew that Akamaru would also be of no real help, that thought was dashed as said dog barked, warning him to duck and role left, he did so and due to doing so he missed having his head crushed or impaled by the feet of a Velociprey.

Ducking under a bite from a Velociprey, lee crouched low before striking hard and fast six times to the creatures side feeling bones breaking with each hit before he rolled away to dodge a Velociprey landing on him with that long claw.

Neji was having a hard time, not that he would show it, but because his Taijutsu didn't work against the creatures he was forced to use a weapon, although he did find that when held in a particular way the kunai in his hands and his Jyuuken made a very formidable style, once he found this out he started to dodge and weave through the Velociprey, striking at where his eyes told him the creatures vitals were.

Tenten was not at all happy, her weapons, while sharp, just weren't cutting it, she found out early on that anything with a point worked very well but when she tried to use a katana against one it just hit the creatures side and didn't cut at all, allowing the Velociprey to shrug the hit off and try to bite her, now here she was about to get bitten because she took her eyes off her target.

"DYNAMICK ENTRY" came the sudden yell and a green blur flew into the clearing and impacted the side of the Velociprey that was about to make a meal out of his Genin, the force behind the kick was so strong that it sent the Velociprey flying across the emptying clearing and into two other Velociprey, killing all three almost instantly.

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR GAI-SENSEI IS HERE" Gai yelled as he gave a heroic pose, causing all in the clearing to stop and look at him, even the Velociprey stoped and looked at the strange human.

The strange scene was broken by a shrill bark like call which caused all the Shinobi to look in the direction of said sound and the Velociprey to take off in the same direction, which puzzled the ninja greatly but their puzzlement turned to awe and fear as they watched as a larger version of a Velociprey thumped out of the woods with another fifty Velociprey following it.

"Well, I guess that's the Velocidrome" said Kakashi as he looked at the large creature unblinkingly, "yeah, and I guess that's the rest of the pack" said Asuma as he griped his knifes tighter.

The still silence that had fallen over the field broke as the Velocidrome gave another call and took off into a dead sprint right at Kakashi with the rest of the pack trying to catch up.

"Everyone, scatter!" Kakashi yelled as he ran forwards while throwing two hand fulls of kunai at the Velocidrome only to watch in shock as they harmlessly bounced off It's hide before he jumped to the side to dodge It's bite.

The fighting continued in this format for some time before the Velociprey's numbers began to dwindle and the ninjas began to become fatigued, it was at this point that the Velocidrome looked around and noticed It's lack of aid and called out for the rest to fall back and run away.

Kakashi, seeing what the creature was going to do tried to give chase and tried to charge up a Chidori but because of the long battle and his lack of chakra he wasn't able to form the famed lightning attack, what he failed to notice was the very, very thin wires that lay across the ground where the Velocidrome was running.

The first sign that something was going on was the small blue wafts of smoke coming of the ground around the Velociprey causing them to fall to the ground, the next was the Velocidrome's scream of pain as it convulsed and looked like it was being electrified.

"Well would you look at that, you guys did pretty well against those Velociprey" spoke a voice from a bit away from the Velocidrome.

The ninja looked over and watched as Naruto walked out of the tree line and over to Kakashi, "you look like you could use a rest" he said as he looked over the rest of the group.

Whatever reply they were going to say was cut off as another shrill cry of pain came from the trapped Velocidrome.

"Oh, right, best take care of you before you gat lose" Naruto said as if he had completely forgotten it was there.

Walking towards the Velocidrome Naruto drew his True Devil Slicer before stopping just short of the creatures neck, rasing his weapon Naruto slid into a stable stance and inhaled slightly, held the breath, and exhaled, on the exhale he swang down hard aiming to take It's head off.

Well he would have had the trap he used not broken and the Velocidrome jumped just in time to the left and only received a small wound on its neck.

Grunting, Naruto pulled his sword from the ground and looked at the Velocidrome "well seems It's your lucky day" he paused as he readied his weapon again "well, not really" and with those words he ran at the Velocidrome with his sword trailing behind him slightly but not touching the ground.

Seeing the human running at it the Velocidrome chose to run slightly before jumping, fully intending to sink It's claw into the Hunter's body.

Stoping quickly Naruto rolled to his left to dodge the falling strike and sprung to his feet before pivoting on his back foot and sending a heavy back swing that caught the Velocidrome's leg and cut in but not deep enough to injure greatly.

Recovering quickly Naruto closed the distance between them and swang again but the Velocidrome jumped over the swing and landed the heavy blow on Naruto by landing on his sword, forcing it out of his hands and creating a large gash down his chest plate which sent him back some distance.

Rolling to a stop some twenty feet away from his sword, which was still under the Velocidrome's foot Naruto stood slowly and pulled his carving knife from its sheath on his lower back and held it in a reverse grip.

The Velocidrome lunged at Naruto who ran forwards and crouched low and sank the knife deep into the creatures leg, so deep actually that it lodged itself into the bone.

Seeing that his knife was currently unavailable Naruto rolled out from under the Velocidrome and made a break for his sword but a single Velociprey that must have woken up from It's sleep and stopped him.

Dodging to the left of the Velociprey's bite Naruto wrapped his left arm around the top of It's head and the other around the bottom before twisting until a crunch was heard, letting go of the now dead Velociprey Naruto jumped backwards to dodge the Velocidrome trying to cleave into him with It's large claw.

Standing back Naruto took a moment to gather his thoughts no the fight _**'okay, I cant reach my sword as it seems to know that if I get to that than It's all over, but what else can I do, my knife is wedged in It's leg and don't look to be coming out any time soon, damn, what a time to forget my explosives'**_.

Sighing to himself he looked at the Velocidrome and saw it was looking at his sword, deeming it to be a good time he turned his head to look at Kakashi while still keeping one eye on the Velocidrome.

"Yo, Kakashi, I need you and the others to go around and kill all the Velociprey that aren't already dead, can you do this?" asked Naruto before jumping to the side as the Velocidrome have decided that Naruto has had enough time to talk.

Hearing Naruto's question Kakashi looked around to see some of the Velociprey twitching slightly "no problem just keep the Velocidrome focused on you" he replied to Naruto, only getting a nod from said male.

Rolling to a stop Naruto stood and locked his eye on the Velocidrome, without breaking eye contact Naruto drew five small yet wickedly sharp throwing knifes from his right sleave, just a quick glance one would be able to tell that they were covered with a sort of poison.

The Velocidrome snarled, smelling the poison wafting off the knife's before running at full tilt at Naruto trying to kill him before he had a chance to use those knifes.

Naruto watched and waited as the Velocidrome got closer and closer until it was almost on him when he sprang into action by leaping to the left and throwing two knifes into the Velocidrome's side causing said beast to shriek in pain before it turned and gave chase to Naruto.

Seeing no other option Naruto threw his left arm out in front of him and watched as the Velocidrome locked It's jaws around his forearm and bit down hard enough to crack the guard, knowing his plan worked Naruto threw two more knifes into the Velocidrome's chest causing it to release It's hold on his arm and allow him to jump back.

Dropping his last knife Naruto clutched his left arm in pain as he watched a few small lines of blood drip from his fingers _**'really should think out my plans a bit more'**_ Naruto thought to himself before he was forced to dodge to the left to dodge the Velocidrome as it seems that the scent of blood made the creature focus on him with great hunger, as he dodged left Naruto struck out with a hard left hook only to pull it back hissing in pain right after connecting with the Velocidrome's head.

Naruto spent the next few minutes dodging the Velocidrome's attacks as it tried to rip him limb from limb, it wasn't until after Naruto jumped over a bite that he saw that his poison was finally taking It's toll on the Velocidrome as it dipped and It's head bobbed slightly as it tried to shake off the effects only to fall to the ground almost completely unable to move.

Walking over to the creature Naruto leaned down and gripped his carving knife with his right hand and giving it a hard yank causing the Velocidrome to cry out in pain, taking a few steps closer Naruto spoke quietly "don't worry, I'll make this next part as quick and painless as possible" and with that said Naruto struck hard and fast, taking the Velocidrome's head off with one swing.

Naruto sighed as he turned and walked away from the Velocidrome corps while sliding the carving knife back into It's sheath, not making it more than ten feet before he felt the rush of the fight leave him causing him to fall to his knees and cough up a small amount of blood before looking up to see Kakashi standing over him.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked as he lent down to give Naruto a hand up.

"For the most part, yeah, but I'd say I haven't fully healed from the Rathalos fireball I took" Naruto replied before catching something out of the corner of his eye which made him turn his head and speak "I'd not touch that if I were you Inuzuka, the poison on that blade is strong enough to kill you in less than three minutes and there is no known antidote" he said causing Kiba, who was reaching down to pick up the throwing knife to get a better smell of the strange scent coming off it to jump back as if the knife bit him.

Getting Kakashi to stop Naruto lent down and grabbed his sword and with a little help from Kakashi slid it into It's own sheath before continuing on with Kakashi back to the house but not before he spoke "hay Kakashi, get someone who knows how to handle weapons to retrieve my knifes and also get them to seal the body's into a scroll so we can go through them latter".

"I get why you need someone that knows their way around weapons to get yours back due to the poison but why seal the body's?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the younger male.

"Cause, not only will leaving them there attract other creatures but when we go through them and pick out who killed which then we can find out what type of loot you might get and how much you could make from the kills" was the reply Naruto gave to the other one eyed man as they arrived at Tsunami's home.

Walking in Kakashi and Naruto found Sai sitting on the couch with bandages wrapped around his mid-section, Ino, Hinata and Kurenai sitting at the table and Haku helping Tsunami in the kitchen.

"We're back," said Kakashi just loud enough for everyone to hear and in doing so made everyone turn to look at the pair of them.

"What happened out there?" asked Kurenai as he helped Kakashi lead Naruto over to the couch next to Sai.

"Long version or short?" Naruto asked as he was set down on the couch.

"I think the long version would be forthright at this point," said Haku as she came from the kitchen with her medical scroll in hand, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, tsunami and Sai also wanting to know.

Naruto sighed as he was faced with five people wanting to know the whole story "fine, well as the lot of you know we found Sai and you three" he said pointing to Ino, Hinata and Kurenai "took him back to the house, after that I split from the group to go get something from my camp while the others went and followed Tsunami's trail" he said before he tried removing his chest plate with the help of Kakashi.

"I don't know what happened while I was gone so you would need to ask Kakashi here" said Naruto before grunting as Kakashi pried off his chest plate to show the chain mail mesh vest he wore under it also had a large gash showing the extra padding which suffered the same fate and showed off part of his scared chest.

Taking the hint to continue Kakashi started "well, after Naruto split we kept following the scent trail and eventually found Tsunami in a clearing up in a tree and made our plan from there" he paused as he moved Naruto's torso armor to the floor before continuing "we had Gai grab he while we fought the, what were the again?" he asked Naruto.

"Velociprey" Naruto replied as he slowly took of his left arm guard.

"Ah, yes Velociprey, well we fought off the Velociprey with some trouble but none were hurt to badly, though we did learn a few things," said Kakashi as he took up a thinking pose.

"What type of things?" Kurenai asked as she helped Naruto take off the rest of his upper body armor.

"Well, we learnt that the Hyuuga Jyuuken is totally useless against them and that their hide is very tough, tough enough to break Kiba's claws with ease and young Shino and his bug jutsu were also non effective" Kakashi said as he watched as Haku patched Naruto's chest and arm wound's and Naruto thanked said young lady.

"Is that it? I don't see how Naruto gained such wounds is that was all you ran into," said Kurenai, as she didn't believe that was all that happened.

"Indeed we did have some other trouble but not from Velociprey but from their leader the Velocidrome" said Naruto as he got Kakashi to help him put on the chain mail mesh vest.

"Velocidrome, what's that?" the female Hyuuga asked as she spied the large gouge in the armor Naruto wore.

Grunting Naruto replied to her question "simply, A bigger and bader version of a Velociprey".

"Is that it? Just bigger and stronger than the little one you were fighting?" said Ino as she sat back down at the table.

"Not quite Ino but close, while it was bigger, stronger and did kinda the same colour but not the same, the Velocidrome has larger claws, fangs and also has a large head crest and It's hide is thicker" said Kakashi as he came back in from the back door.

"When did you go outside Kakashi and what for?" asked Naruto with a mix of shock and wonder.

"Oh just after I helped you get your vest back on as for why, well I needed to grab something" said the one eyed wonder before lightly chucking two scrolls at Naruto, one small and the other a bit bigger.

Understanding what the scrolls were Naruto pocketed them as he stood only to fall face first to the floor, or at least he would have had Asuma not grabbed him first.

"Nice save smoke stack" came the witty comment from Zabuza whom was limping down the stairs.

"Ah, good to see you up zabuza" Kakashi said as he took as seat at the table with his nose in his book.

It took some time before everyone was back at the house and once they were I became painfully aware that the house wasn't big enough for all of them to stay inside with Tsunami sharing a room with Sakura and Haku, Tazuna and Inari where sharing a room and Sasuke, Zabuza and Kakashi in the last.

It was latter decided that the others would camp outside, although Naruto needed some help as he was unable to walk on his own and ended up having Gai helping him to his camp where he spent most of the night tending to his weapons and dividing the corpses of the Velociprey amongst those who fought, going by damage to the body to tell who killed it, and he did this into the night.

Somewhere on the edge of Iwa three cloaked figures sat around a table outside a tea house talking in hushed tones so not to let other people hear their conversation "you said you'd found something, what is it" said the one on the right, a slight glint of silver coming from under his cloak.

"I heard from a elderly couple down the road that someone fitting the description was seen heading to Nami no kuni about two weeks ago, he was walking and taking his time seeing the sights" said the one on the left, a glint of bluish silver sparked from under the cloak he wore.

The figure sitting in the middle between the pair didn't say a word and instead just nodded and stood after the others did, a glint of dark blue shone from inside their cloak for a split second before it was gone "very well, we move fast and try to catch up, if anything we know he is heading for Konoha" said the now female member before they jumped off, to where no one but they knew.

And finally the end of the fourth chapter that took far to long to write and I'm sorry but updating well for the foreseeable future be hard for me so please note I've not stopped writing anything just might take a while, zero out.

Please review as it helps me write, constructive criticism also always welcome but flames will not be read and will be forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Good lord, it seem that quite a few people like this fic now, in one day I had like twenty alerts and even a few reviews… BOO YA! Now while I'm not the normal person to respond to reviews during a chapter I feel the need to do this.

MeganePonytail: now I'm not sure if I will take all requests for monsters for Naruto to hunt but some maybe and for the record I fucking hate that bloody creature, it's a bitch to fight and a pain to trap, note that even if Naruto was to hunt it that it might not be for a while.

Also I'm not sure I need to point this out but money wise in Naruto it was 1 ryo = 10 yen, now the hunters realm uses z so I've made it that 1 z = 10 ryo = 100 yen, don't like my decision… to bad, my fic my rules.

Now that that's out of the way I can get on with the next chapter of the Hunter…now read!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter freedom unite for if I did I wouldn't need to write this.**

"Normal speech"

**'**_**Normal thoughts**_**'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

Chapter: 5

Beta:

It had been about a week since the Velociprey incident and nothing farther had happened that needed the ninjas or Hunter's attention other that helping Tazuna with his bridge so they could go to Konoha faster, the few days of rest had helped heal those that were hurt to the point that they could fight well but most would need another week before they would be back to full strength.

As for the last loyal Uchiha, his stats have stabilised but they needed to get him back to Konoha soon or he might get worse then he was, his right leg was crushed and broken in many places, his left leg was more or less gone was the red winged creature's claws had almost torn the limb off, as it was it couldn't be put back on ever by a medic of Tsunade's level, his left arm was just gone, the creature had eaten it and nobody was sure they should try to retrieve it.

Kakashi sighed as he sat on a log by the fire of Naruto's camp thinking of the tongue lashing he was going to get from the Hokage while watching the Genin of the whole group training; their sensei's walking around helping the Genin.

Gai was sparing with Lee, Neji was sparing with his cousin, Tenten was throwing random weapons at many targets, _**'wait a sec, was that a mace?'**_ he shrugged his shoulders and looked at the other Genin, Kiba was bouncing off trees with Akamaru, Shino was crouching near a shrub talking to bugs, Asuma was playing chess with Shikamaru, Choji was doing slow punches to a log between handfuls of chips and Ino was getting help from Kurenai with her Genjutsu.

Kakashi sighed again as his thoughts turned to his own team, Sakura had not done anything other than see to Sasuke and walk around in a daze, he was beginning to think she might drop from the ninja program altogether when they get back to the village, Sai on the other hand didn't want any help as his style was something that Kakashi couldn't help with as it relied on drawing and his skill with that tanto of his was great for a Genin.

Hearing a noise from behind Kakashi turned a saw Naruto coming from the tent he slept in.

"Morning sunshine, finally awake are we" he said to the Hunter teasingly.

"Laugh it up Hatake, I'll wipe the smirk off your face at some point" Naruto replied as he sat down on another log by the fire and ate a small bar from his pocket.

"You know Zabuza has been waiting for you to wake up so he can fight you?" said the one eyed Nin.

Grunting in reply Naruto downed the bar before reaching for a fish that Kakashi had placed above the fire some time ago.

"you're lucky he's not here right now cause that girl Haku took him into town to help her get some stuff and to keep him out of trouble but that was almost an hour ago so eat fast cause you don't know when he's gonna be back" said Kakashi before looking at the Genin again.

Gulping down a bite of fish Naruto spoke up "why aren't you teaching your own students Hatake, don't feel like it?" he finished before taking another bite.

"It's not that I don't want to but cause I can't, Sasuke is down and out and his ninja life is over, Sakura just doesn't want to do anything unless it revolves around taking care of Sasuke, and Sai I can't help cause his style is something I don't know anything about" replied Kakashi as he handed Naruto another fish.

"And? Why aren't you helping some of the Genin?" Naruto asked as he slowly ate another fish making the total amount eaten so far three.

"because, most if not all of the other Genin are clan children, meaning their clan forbids them form learning anything other than what their clan teaches" Kakashi replied as he watched Naruto finish eating and grab another piece of wood and place it in the fire.

"I'm sure they're not all from clans, right?" Naruto said as he panned his eyes over the Genin.

"True, the girl on Gai's team isn't, same as the little green look alike, Sai also isn't from a clan but all the others are" spoke Kakashi as he picked up Naruto unbelieving stare.

"What the fuck? Were the adults in Konoha getting together and having kids at the same time or something?" Naruto almost shouted as he heard what Kakashi said.

"Not quite but I'm sure your close" was all Kakashi was going to say on the matter.

The pair just sat in silence as they watched the Genin train, Kakashi with his ever present book in his hand and Naruto deciding to sharpen his sword, it wasn't long into their self-appointed tasks that they had lost track of time and continued what they were doing with machine like focus and many hours passed.

Being broken from ones trance like focus was tends to make one stop what they were doing while in said trance, Kakashi and Naruto were in no way exempt from this action as Gai and lee snapped their fingers in front of their faces.

"…kashi! Kakashi! /…ruto-san! Naruto-san!" shouted Gai and lee, finally catching the pair's attention, weather that was a good thing or not was another problem all together.

Speaking as one Kakashi and Naruto spoke after shaking themselves back to awareness and noticing someone was trying to gain their attention "did you say something Gai/lee-san?"

Upon hearing the accursed answer from two people Gai and lee started spiralling into one of their well-known youth rants as they commented on how 'hip and cool' both Naruto and Kakashi were, their words also earned them a glare from the remainder of team nine, Asuma and Kurenai.

Looking at the pair on green string beans and back to each other Naruto and Kakashi then looked at the other five people around them before asking "was it something I said?"

"Will you two stop doing that?" Asuma shouted at the pair.

"Doing what?" Naruto and Kakashi replied at the same time before looking at one another.

"That! Talking at the same time and saying the same thing" shouted Asuma again.

"Oh, okay" said Kakashi as Naruto went from sharpening his sword to polishing it.

Once Asuma was sure they weren't talking at the same time anymore he turned to the supposed missing Namikaze and spoke "Naruto-san, I've been meaning to ask… "

"… About my weapons, my sword in particular, am I right?" asked Naruto, finishing Asuma's question for him.

"Indeed, how did you know what I was going to ask?" said Asuma as he shifted slightly.

"Simple, everyone asks the same thing, but I guess I could answer a few things, what do you wish to know?" Naruto said to Asuma while out of the corner of his eye he watching the brown haired girl from team nine inching closer.

"Your sword, I've never seen anything like it before, where did you get it?" Asuma asked as he eyed said sword.

Chuckling slightly Naruto answered while withdrawing said sword from its sheath "of course you've never seen a sword like it before, swords like this are only made overseas, as for where I got it, I had it made."

"Really?" asked Tenten as she eyed her reflection in the blades surface.

"indeed, swords like this aren't rare at all, in fact their quite well used as many hunter's use them or other weapons of the sort whether they be great swords, dual swords, sword and shields, lances, bows, bowguns, gunlances, hammers or hunting horns" replied Naruto as he gave some examples.

"So, if I wanted one just like yours how much would it cost me?" asked Tenten with stars in her eyes.

"One just like mine?" Naruto asked while thinking of the price.

"Yeah, just like yours" was her response.

"that's not a good pick, my blade is worth more than most make in two years, hell, If I sold It as is right now it's worth 70040 z" said Naruto as he placed his weapon back in its sheath.

"Z? What's z?" asked the young brown haired girl.

"That's our currency; over here in the elemental nations you use what's called ryo, right? Well over in the hunters realm, which is what we call the lands that we hunters live on, we use what's called z" replied Naruto as he answered the question.

"And? You said your sword was worth 70040 z, so that means it should be 70040 ryo, right?" asked the young weapon using girl.

"while you would be right most times, in this instance you are wrong as the going rates of money from the hunters realm and the elemental nations are different, what this means is that ryo and z aren't the same price as 1 ryo isn't 1 z cause 1 z is 10 ryo, so my sword being 70040 z would be…" he trailed off once he began to see the tell tail signs of her understanding what was being said.

"… 700400 ryo…" said Kurenai as she sat, shocked at the high price of what she though was a simple piece of steel.

Seeing that the answer had stunned the others in the group Naruto stood before moving over to his tent and placing his sword inside it where he sighted his armour and sighed as he just knew it was going to be a while until he could get it fixed.

Seeing Naruto sigh, Kakashi could only guess his thoughts centred on his mostly destroyed armour and the problem of getting it fixed '_**I don't think we have a good enough blacksmith back in Konoha to fix his armour which means he might want to go back home to get it fixed, no I need to get him to Konoha, to Minato-sensei**_' Kakashi thought as he watched said young man move about inside his tent as if looking for something.

Hearing something from behind Kakashi turned to see Zabuza standing behind him, having sensed the sword user he didn't panic when he heard the sound of someone behind him, turning back to look at Naruto Kakashi noticed that the other Genin and Jounin had gotten over their shock and started to talk to one another and Naruto was holding something in his hand.

"Something you want Zabuza?" asked Kakashi as he tried to figure what it was that Naruto was holding.

"Not really but I thought you would like to know that Tazuna has finished the bridge and we can be on our way by morning, I'm also to tell you about the party being held that has more than likely already started and the villages would like us to attend" said the eyebrow less swordsmen loud enough for everyone to hear which caused them to look at both him and Kakashi.

"I see, well then I guess that means that we can leave in the morning" said Kakashi more to himself than to anyone else before standing and speaking loudly for everyone to hear "okay, everyone we're leaving in the morning, so I want you to pack your gear and be ready to move come sun up, once you have your stuff packed you can go into the village and have fun but remember that we're leaving in the morning and if you're not up than I douse you with a bucket of cold water from the lake, understood?"

Hearing the Genin confirm that they heard Kakashi was about to sit when Zabuza spoke up again "oh and Naruto, theirs an old guy in town looking for you, he said to give you this" once Zabuza had finished speaking he held out a letter which Naruto came over and took from his hands before reading.

After a few moments Naruto folded the letter and placed it in his boot "what was it Naruto?" asked Kakashi once Naruto stopped reading.

"Nothing much, just a reply from someone I sent a letter to, oh and Kakashi have you figured out a way to transport that cripple of yours?" replied Naruto before sitting down.

"No, not yet, I figured we'd just strap him to a couple lengths of wood and carry him back, why?" was Kakashi's reply as he looked at the hunter.

"Cause if you already had a way to move him than that was fine but if you didn't than I was going to offer that the guy that Zabuza was talking about has a large wagon that we could put him in so that we wouldn't need to carry him and we can move faster" Naruto said before slipping another piece of paper into his other boot.

"Can we trust him?" asked Asuma as he looked between the two.

"Yeah, he's from home, he came to set up a store as a blacksmith in Konoha and knew I was in the village so he's offering a ride back" was Naruto's reply to the smoking Jounin.

"I see, very well, go talk to him and ask if he can help us then come back and tell me, also find out if he's good to leave in the morning" said Kakashi before getting up and walking away to pack his own gear.

Watching the others stand and move about their task's Naruto was broken from his mussing by a hand being placed on his shoulder, looking from the hand to the owner of said hand Naruto saw Zabuza standing over him slightly.

"Something you need eyebrows?" he asked the black haired, sword using ninja, not once taking note of the twitch where his left eyebrow should be.

"not particularly, but seeing as how your healed, I'm healed and we've got some time to waste why not have that spar I've been asking for… hmm?" was Zabuza's reply which caused Naruto to freeze in his place.

"y-y-yeah, a-a-about that, c-c-could we maybe put that off until oh say we get back to Konoha?" replied Naruto shakily.

"And why would you want to put off a nice friendly spar with me hmm?" asked Zabuza, his tone taking on a clearly fake sweet tone.

"Q-q-quite simple really, i-i-if we wait till we get back to Konoha than we should be totally healed by then and our fight will be that much better" Naruto responded before glancing to the left and back to Zabuza.

"hmm… when you put it that way, I suppose that it would be a good idea to hold off till then, I thought for a second there that you didn't want to fight me, or maybe that someone was telling you not to fight me…hmm" with that said Zabuza turned and walked away from the hunter, leaving said young man to sigh loudly at the potential cannon ball he just dodged.

The night had gone just as everyone had thought, there was food, drink and people dancing all though the town and most of the Genin had gotten into the party pretty early, the only few that didn't were Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Sai, the first two saying it was below their station, Sakura not wanting to leave Sasuke and Sai said that he doesn't do party's.

The Jounin of the group knew how to handle themselves with alcohol and as such knew how much they could safely drink without losing the ability to fight of any attacker that might come their way.

Thought that was only with the Jounin from the leaf as Zabuza had drunk a fair amount and Haku was forced to follow him around all night to make sure he didn't kill someone by accident; however through the entire night not one person had seen Naruto since he left earlier that afternoon and none saw him until morning.

Waking up slowly Zabuza couldn't quite place his current location as the shear amount of sake he drank last night had gotten quite out of hand, reaching up Zabuza rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking around the room he was in, light pink walls with dark blue edges, a simple brown dresser on the other side of the room.

Placing his hand on his head he tried to recall the last few clear memories, he remembered two women, one brown haired the other blond, next was more sake and finally he remembered a game of poker with five other people, he remembered winning a large hand before leaving with the two women, everything after that point in time became fuzzy.

Smirking to himself at the thought of himself getting lucky and scoring even while drunk he looked down to the bed he was laying in and took notice of the two bodies on either side of him, their hair just sticking out from under the covers, one brown, the other blond.

Grabbing the covers and pulling them up Zabuza got a good look at the blond and brunet he was sharing a bed with and let lose an ear piercing girlish scream.

Kakashi jolted to a stop while drinking his tea due to hearing a man's girlish scream of terror "fear not my good man, for wherever you are we wish you the best of luck" he said lowly, not knowing that he was praying for one Momochi Zabuza.

"Hay! Kakashi, quit muttering perverted nonsense and get your ass moving, were waiting for you and Zabuza at the bridge so we can leave" shouted Naruto from the door way.

"okay, okay, geez, I'm coming I'm coming no need to hound me, I was just on my way now anyway so let's go" was Kakashi's reply as he stood up and made his way to the front door where Naruto was waiting.

Upon arriving at the bridge Kakashi saw that the whole village was gathered to see them off and in a small part of himself he was happy that they could help where they could, shaking himself from his thoughts Kakashi followed Naruto over to the other Konoha ninja and Haku.

Seeing Naruto coming back over to them with Kakashi in tow Haku looked for her master but found he was nowhere in sight, once Naruto and Kakashi came closer she voiced her thoughts "umm, Naruto-ku-san" she fixed quickly, hoping none noticed her near slip "where is Zabuza-sama? Was he not at the house?"

Hearing Haku's question Naruto turned slightly to look at said girl before answering "afraid not, he wasn't there when I got there but I left him a note on the door so if he goes there first instead of coming straight here he will know where we are".

Hearing the answer Haku nodded her head seeing the logic in his actions and stood to his right before turning to see Tazuna leading the villages over to them, once they came a little closer the other Genin turned to greet them.

"we of wave don't think we could ever fully repay or express out thanks to you for your help in freeing our small village from the grip of that evil little man, so it is with our greatest wishes that we say thank you for all you've done for us" said Tazuna, before bowing lowly to show his thanks with the other villagers doing the same.

Straightening slowly Tazuna turned and was given a sliver briefcase which he then presented to Kakashi while speaking "this is the amount due to the village of Konoha for the c-rank mission that we had asked for plus extra that will total the amount of a high a-rank mission, the money in this case we received from Gato's home" with that said, Tazuna handed the case to Kakashi just in time for a large brown wagon to come rolling across the bridge and stop next to them, the wagon being pulled by six horses.

Kakashi looked at the driver of the wagon and saw a male that looked to be in his mid-twenty's wearing a pair of simple brown pants with a leather apron hanging off his waist and a short rest on his torso that had no sleeves, stoped at the same point his ribs did and wasn't closed, on his head was a simple brown beret, that however was not the strangest thing about him, no the strangest thing about him where his ears, instead of sitting flat against the side of his head like a normal person his jutted straight out from the side of his head and were slightly pointy.

Getting over his shock and hiding it rather well Kakashi looked at the person next to the driver and was shocked again for a second time, there sitting next to the driver was a wrinkled old looking person who had the same ears as the driver but was barely two feet tall and wore some sort of robes that looked to have been tailored to fit only him.

Getting out of his shock Kakashi watched as Naruto walked past him and went to talk to the driver "Jin! Good to see you, it's been a while, Yusake-san you didn't tell me Jin was with you."

Kakashi watched as the elder of the two looked at Naruto while the driver, now named Jin responded to Naruto's shout out "Naruto! The old man said he had a surprise, how ya been?" Jin asked, leaning off the side of the wagon to shake Naruto's hand but not with the intention of getting off the wagon.

"I've been good Jin, seen heaps since I started wondering, you?" replied Naruto as he shook his friends hand.

"Not too bad, you know the drill with me yeah, I'm ether in the forge working on someone's order or I'm at the desk waiting for someone to order something" said Jin as he sat back in his seat on the wagon.

"Naruto-boy" said the old man, catching said male's attention "yeah Yusake-san, wait a sec, if Jin is here then does that mean the Kama-kun is here to…?"Said Naruto before he was launched off his feet as the dark brown blur shot from the wagon into Naruto's chest.

Walking over to help Naruto up Kakashi and the other Jounin saw a cat like creature sitting on Naruto chest purring as Naruto gave it a scratch behind the ears.

The cat like creature was about a foot tall and looked to be able to walk on two feet like people do, it had a green beret on its head and a wrist band around its left back leg that had bells on it.

"Don't worry guys" said Naruto, talking to the Jounin "this is Kama-kun" he said while gesturing to the cat like creature on his chest.

Helping Naruto up Asuma asked Naruto a question "Naruto-san, what is Kama-kun? Is he a cat or something" after he asked the question he backed up slightly as Kama took a swing at him with his claws out while meowing and hissing.

"first off Asuma, you would do well to remember not to call him a cat, second, no, he's not a cat, over in the hunting realm we don't have cats, instead we have what's known as Felyne's and Melynx's, while they share many points with cats of the elemental nations they are quite different" said Naruto as he held Kama back from trying to rip Asuma's face off.

"I-i-I see, sorry" replied Asuma, apologising to the brown Felyne.

"Kama-kun! Get back in the wagon!" yelled Jin causing said Felyne to rush back into the wagon.

Watching the Felyne crawl back into the wagon Naruto laughed slightly before moving over to the back of the wagon "Kakashi, there's room back here to place Sasuke so have two of the Genin pick him up and bring him here" he said as he pulled the tarp up slightly.

Nodding his head Kakashi had Neji and Lee take Sasuke to where Naruto was and hold him still while Naruto strapped said boy down so he wouldn't bounce around or come lose.

"Are we ready to go yet Naruto-boy?" asked the elder.

"Not yet Yusake-san, were waiting for one more person, then again if he doesn't hurry the hell up we're going to leave him here" replied Naruto was he looked for Zabuza again.

"by the way Naruto-boy, there's something you should know" said the elder, his tone saying that this matter was of some importance "what is it?" asked Naruto as he looked at the elder with a small amount of worry.

"I've heard some interesting things lately and the most interesting one is that **they** are looking for you" said the elder, looking Naruto dead in the eye.

"They? They, they, they..." Naruto said out loud, trying to think who the elder was talking about before his eyes widened and he trailed off.

"Indeed Naruto-boy, they're here in the elemental nations looking for you" the elder added for a little extra point.

Kakashi was about to ask what they were talking about when a cloud of dust in the distance grabbed his attention and when he turned to look at it he saw one Momochi Zabuza running in their direction like he was being chased by every ninja in Kiri.

Every ninja watched as Zabuza came screeching to a halt right in front of the wagon, panting and sweeting like mad, his chest heaving in and out and his sword barely sticking on his back, his cloths all ragged and his hair was a mess.

"Okay I'm here now can we please go, **now**!" shouted Zabuza as he looked around as if looking for an ambush.

Seeing Zabuza's state of being at the moment Kakashi chose to begin the long walk back to the leaf village while trying to get the reasons behind his appearance.

After about 2 hours of walking Kakashi had gotten the point that Zabuza wasn't going to tell him anything and Zabuza had been told about everything that had happened before he turned up, and had agreed with Kakashi's thoughts that ether someone or some people were after Naruto and as such they chose to confront him about it.

After another three hours of walking the very large group was taking a break at the side of the road and it was now that Kakashi and Zabuza ganged up on Naruto with Asuma, Kurenai and the Genin watching.

"Naruto, Yusake-san said something before and I feel the need to know about it, if it has the ability to make trouble of us then I need to know about it, who is looking for you?" asked Kakashi as he looked down at the seated male.

Looking up at Kakashi and Zabuza Naruto sighed before removing a slip of paper from his boot and Kakashi sat down to get a better look at it with Zabuza sitting on the other side.

"You want to know huh, well here, take a look for yourself, these are the people after me" said Naruto as he handed Kakashi the photo.

Taking the photo from Naruto Kakashi looked at it and was it was taken in the middle of what looked like a village, there was a hot spring of to one side and a very large gate on the other side but that wasn't what grabbed his focus.

Seeing Kakashi focus on something in the photo Asuma and Kurenai stood and came to see what it was he was looking at, in the photo stood four people, one of which was Naruto whom that could tell by the armour and face due to him not wearing a helmet.

The other three wore something that looked pretty much the same, the one on the left of Naruto who had his arm across Naruto's shoulder wore spiky silver armour and had fairly tanned skin, his hair was short and black and he had brown eyes.

The second was to Naruto's right and had her arm threaded through Naruto's arm and she was smiling slightly, she had light blue hair done up in two pony tails that went down and reached her lower back with storm grey eyes that held a glint of mischief.

The third and final member stood a little away from the only female of the group so he was standing to Naruto's right, he had long bark blue hair that looked long enough to sit between his shoulder blades with mid length bangs framing his face, his armour was the same spiky type that the other two had and was blue like the girls was, his eyes were a deep gold but the most striking feature was the large seal like markings that covered the left side of his face.

Looking from the photo to Naruto Kurenai spoke "who are they Naruto-san?"

"they, are my hunting team from back home, the one with the silver armour is Alex, the girl's name is Sylia and the remaining male's name is Ryoma, the four of us were and still are the best hunting team that has ever been seen in the hunting realm" said Naruto looking at the picture, his eyes glazed over slightly.

"And why are they after you?" asked Kurenai as she looked at Naruto.

"truthfully, I don't know, but I would say that cause I just walked away without telling them I was going pissed them off a fair bit and their here to drag me back weather I want to go back or not" replied Naruto as he took the photo back and placed it back into his boot.

'_**think what you will Naruto-boy, but when they catch up with you, you're in for a world of hurt, you don't just do what you did without facing the fire and getting burned'**_ thought the elder before packing his pipe and lighting it and taking a deep inhale of the smoke it gave.

And that's chapter 5 done and dusted, read and review and tell me what you think and remember… don't flame.

Zero501 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I'm back once more and I'm bringing with me the sixth chapter of this story, now I hate to say it but at the rate that things are going this site might not be the safest place to post my stories cause I know for a fact that all the stories I'm writing will have at least one sexual scene in them and it will be used to better the story or to better the connection between two people in the fic and as such I'm thinking of moving all my stories to a site called as many of my favourite writers are also moving there, I'm still not sure if I should but even if I do I think I will keep posting chapters on this site until their deleted, but with that out of the way let's get on with the chapter…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter freedom unite for if I did I wouldn't need to write this.**

"Normal speech"

**'**_**Normal thoughts**_**'**

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

Chapter: 6

Beta:

Now… many things about the village Konoha would be called strange by other ninja villages such as people in Konoha are very easy to get along with and hold a conversation with, another would be that most if not all of the villagers in the village wouldn't bat an eyelash if two leaf nin appeared suddenly and started fighting in the street because they knew that the ninja were here to protect them and if there was a real threat in the village the alarm would be blaring and there would be more than one ninja fighting.

As such normally the villagers would just look at a group of ninja walking through the village before going on with what they were doing beforehand… this was not the case in this instance as every villager they passed stoped and turned their head to get a second look so fast they should have gotten whiplash.

The sight they saw was four leaf Jounin, eleven leaf Genin, one mist nuke-nin, one mist hunter-nin and one strange looking person who wore even stranger armour and carried a sword even bigger than he is.

Walking through the village with everyone looking at them was beginning to get on Zabuza's nerves as he seemed to twitching slightly every so often which caused Haku to tell him to try and calm down.

Arriving at the Hokage tower came too quick for some and not quick enough for others and as they made their way up the stairs Zabuza, Haku and Naruto could feel the eyes watching them as they continued.

Upon reaching the door to the Hokage's office four Anbu dropped down in front of the group before a fifth joined them moments later.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Hokage is awaiting you in his office and we have been told to let you and all that came with you to enter but before we can, we require that the mist nuke-nin, mist hunter-nin and the unknown armoured man remove all armour and weapons or we will be forced to use force to remove them ourselves" said the Anbu that jumped down last as she held out her hand.

The reaction that was given was what one would normally except from just about everyone who was being told to hand over their weapons, Zabuza reached for his sword and gripped the handle tightly while slipping into a stable stance that let him attack any direction, Haku followed her master and slid into a loose stance that gave her the ability to move quickly as senbon made their way into her hands and Naruto reached into his pack and pulled a small green bottle with his left hand while his right grabbed and drew his carving knife while he seemed to glide backwards four feet putting some distance between him and the Anbu.

Seeing the actions of the above mentioned people the Anbu themselves slid into their own stances and got ready to attack.

Upon seeing the Anbu and Zabuza, Haku and Naruto getting ready to fight Kakashi and the other Jounin tried to defuse the situation "Zabuza! Naruto! What are you doing? Just dive them your weapons, you'll get them back latter once it's been confirmed that you're not a threat" yelled Kakashi.

"No can do Kakashi, the only way I'm parting with my sword is if I give it to my successor or they pry it from my cold dead fingers" replied Zabuza as he tensed slightly.

"I too am sorry Kakashi but I cannot and will not remove my armour or weapons until I can be sure that I am in no danger and even if I did take off my armour and weapons I would not under any conditions give them to someone I don't know and know nothing about" said Naruto as he readied himself for action.

Before Kakashi could speak again the double doors behind the Anbu opened and a tall blonde haired blue eyed Hokage stood in the door way "what's with the noise out here" Minato shouted as he looked around before seeing Kakashi and the others "Kakashi, I expected you to come straight to my office and report instead I find you outside my office making trouble with the Anbu, why?"

"It's not like that sensei" replied Kakashi before continuing "we just made it up here when the Anbu dropped down and stopped us while telling us that Zabuza, Haku and Naruto needed to hand over their weapons and armour before going in and just before you came out the three of them pretty much said hell no and were about to duke it out with the Anbu" he said before noticing his sensei wasn't even looking at him anymore.

And indeed Minato wasn't looking at his student anymore, while he heard everything Kakashi said the moment he heard the name Naruto come from his mouth Minato scanned the group before landing on the one that matched the description that Kakashi had given him it the letter.

Having the leader of the strongest village in the elemental nations looking at you like he was trying to look through you made anyone nervous and Naruto was no exception to this feeling, though at the same time he did get a good look at the Hokage and to say he was stunned was putting it lightly, the Hokage looked almost just like he did.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Minato spoke "Anbu, stand down and let them through, should them make the mistake of attacking me then I will deal with them otherwise I want you to let them pass even if armed, teams 7, 8,9,10 along with guests please follow me and come into my office" was all he said before turning around and walking into said office with the mentioned people following.

Upon walking into the room the doors closed and shimmered a light blue indicating a silencing seal had been activated, watching the Hokage sit in his chair and face the group had Zabuza, Haku and Naruto tense slightly as if to defend themselves for any attack.

Seeing the large group Minato spoke trying to remove the tenseness in the room "if it's not too much trouble I would like to hear the report of the mission from you Kakashi" he said watching Kakashi straighten out slightly.

"Of course sensei, after we left the village we travelled by foot at civilian pace for two three days when we came across the demon brothers from mist, after defeating said nuke-nin and tying them up we continued on into wave" he stopped here to regain his breath and see if his leader had anything to say.

Seeing Minato didn't say anything Kakashi continued "after making it into wave we were attacked by Zabuza, where he tried to talk us into giving up the bridge builder by saying if we did he would let us go after which we fought and I injured Zabuza but a hunter-nin came and finished him off, at the time I didn't know it was his ally Haku due to my low chakra levels and after she took Zabuza and left I passed out" he stopped this time because Minato held his hand up to stop before turning his head to Zabuza.

"Is what he said correct Zabuza-san?" Minato asked as he looked at the mist nuke-nin.

"Indeed Hokage-sama, it is as he said just not in great detail" was the reply Zabuza ground out.

"Very well Kakashi, continue" said Minato, looking back at said person.

Hearing his sensei tell him to continue speaking Kakashi did just that "over the next week and a half I recovered from my chakra exhaustion while teaching my team the tree climbing chakra control exercise" Kakashi stopped for a moment due to seeing the Hokage looking at him with a look that clearly said they were going to be having a very long talk after all was said and done.

"After which myself and my Genin went with Tazuna to the bridge and found Zabuza and Haku standing there, I had Sakura guard Tazuna, and Sasuke and Sai attack the hunter-nin while I fought Zabuza, it was after some fighting that Haku had beaten both Sasuke and Sai while I had beaten Zabuza and was about to strike him with my Chidori when Haku threw herself in front of my attack where I would have run her through if it weren't for the large fireball impacting the side of the bridge and throwing us all away" Kakashi stopped to gather his thoughts of what happened net before speaking.

"It was here that Genin Uchiha Sasuke was injured by a large red and black dragon like creature and lost his arm and leg before being saved from being killed by the timely arrival of Naruto here who upon arriving killed the beast in a matter of seconds and aided in the defence of the bridge when Gato arrived with a large amount of thugs intent on killing all of us in our weakened states" Kakashi stopped when Minato looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded at his look, telling him that the part where he had turned up from was true.

Deciding to finish this part of the report Kakashi continued "after killing the thugs and gato Naruto, Zabuza and Haku returned to Tazuna's home with us and it was here that we learned that Naruto was a hunter form the hunting realms outside the elemental nations and it was two days later that teams 8, 9 and 10 arrived and joined up with us to help with the transport and aid of Sasuke" he stopped here cause that was pretty much his teams mission over and from there ether Asuma, Kurenai or, god forbid, Gai could continue.

After Kakashi stopped talking the three left over Jounin took turns in giving their report of their mission from when they arrived to the Velociprey attack and then to them walking into the village and Minato just sat through the entire report which lasted the better part of three hours before he aloud everyone but Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Naruto to leave.

"Now while Kakashi may not have said anything I know for a fact that there were some things left out of the report I was just given so if it's not a problem I would like to get to them now, first, Zabuza and Haku, seeing as how you're here and didn't leave once you were healed in wave I assume you want something" spoke Minato as he spun his chair slightly until he was looking out a window while still being able to look at the group of four.

Seeing the Hokage address them caused Zabuza and Haku to stiffen before the older of the two answered "indeed Hokage-sama, we ask if you would allow us to become ninja of Konoha".

Hearing Zabuza's reply Minato looked at the black haired swordsman and thought about the pros and cons of allowing them into his village.

"You must understand Zabuza-san that most villages if not all don't allow nuke-nin to become ninja due to the fact that they can't be trusted, your own stats speak to this as you tried to assassinate your own Kage, now your reasons behind doing so are your own but one must ask if there is the possibility of you doing it again" said Minato before taking a small breath while holding out his hand to stop Zabuza from speaking before speaking again.

"Not only that but you are a nuke-nin of another village and a former member of their highest ranking station" here Minato paused for effect before continuing "as such I suppose I will allow you to become a ninja of Konoha as I never really liked the Sandaime Mizukage and seeing as their in a civil war at the moment I don't think they really care, but know that you will be under 24-hour watch for the next month and a half to prove you're not a threat and while I won't ask you to inform me about your village I expect you to do the same for my village" finished Minato as he watched the emotion flash across the faces of all those present.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I means a great deal to us that you've allowed us to stay, you won't regret your decision" replied Zabuza as he bowed to Minato with Haku following in doing so moments later.

Nodding his head Minato opened one of the draws of his desk and dug into it before pulling out two Konoha head bands and throwing them to the two brand new Konoha Nin, after watching Zabuza and Haku put their new head bands on Minato turned his eyes to Naruto.

"Now, Naruto, Kakashi has informed me of some troubling news about some people coming after you, I need you to tell me all you can in the event that they attack you in **MY** village" Minato said as he leaned forwards with the intent to insure the Naruto got the point of how important it was he got that information.

Seeing the Hokage more or less ordering him to give up the info Naruto stood his ground and figured that if his old team were coming after him he was going to make them work for it because he had no intention of going back any time soon.

"Fine, but understand that what I tell you might not help as I only know the skills they have ether shown me or told me about and I need your word that what I say doesn't ever leave this room" replied Naruto as he looked Minato dead in the eyes.

"Very well, you have my word as the Yondaime Hokage that what is said in this room will never leave said room, **BUT**, in the event that your friends attack the village in their attempt to get to you I will use the info you give me to fight them to full effect" replied Minato before receiving a nod in response from Naruto.

"Very well, we'll start with the odd one out" he handed the picture of him and his team to Minato before continuing "the female of the group, her name is Sylia, she's our main medic as she normally carry's all the healing salves but that doesn't mean she's weak by any means as she if what we call a jack of all trades cause she can use all weapon types to some level but she mainly sticks with to the long sword and bow as her main weapons, her personality is normally cold to everyone but when with friends and only friends will she relax slightly" said Naruto as he watched Minato jot down what he had said.

Continuing from where he had left off Naruto kept speaking "next is the one in the silver armour, his name is Alex, he is probably the smartest one of the four of us almost on par with that Nara kid in that dude Asuma's team, he comes up with our plans and whatnot for when we hunt and is a bit better with long swords than Sylia, he's also three years older than Sylia who is two years older than me" finished Naruto before taking a deep breath before moving on to the last of the group.

"And last but not least in the oldest of our group, his name's Ryoma and he four years older than Alex, while he's not the smartest of the group he has the sheer skill and drive to do just about anything, he normally uses a long sword like the rest of us but its very well known that his skill with any weapon is as masterful as it can be without being called a master while using it, he also has a slight defect in his body with his chakra and as such that black mark on his face is in fact a huge seal that covers half of his body, why there's a seal on him the seal is unknown to me as he's never told us about it" finished Naruto as he sat back down in the chair he was sitting in some time ago, a feeling in the back of his head said that he had forgotten something but he couldn't think what it is.

"Is that all you can give me?" asked Minato as he looked over the info he had in front of him.

"Yes, that's all that comes to mind which may be of some help should anything happen, if I come up with anything else then I shall inform you as soon as I can" replied Naruto as he placed his hands on either side of his head.

"Very well, you, Zabuza and Haku may leave and find a place to stay for the moment until I find a place for you that's more permanent" said Minato as he waved his hands to the door.

Hearing the Hokage allow them to leave the three stood, bowed and walked out of the room before the door closed behind them leaving Minato and Kakashi in the room alone and the silence was somewhat painful for Kakashi as he was going through the thing that his sensei could or would wish to talk to him about and he held on ideas that he wasn't going to get away without getting in trouble.

Instead of waiting for his sensei to speak Kakashi spoke first "sensei, if you don't mind me asking, I thought you wanted to talk to Naruto about him being your son cause if you did then why did-" Kakashi was cut off from finishing as Minato spoke.

"And how, Kakashi am I meant to start that talk 'oh and Naruto I'm your farther and when you were a baby you were stolen for the village and I've been looking for you all over the place, Come and give your old man a hug' is that what you were waiting for Kakashi cause if you were than I think I need to send you to have your head looked at".

Seeing his leaders point Kakashi closed his mouth and didn't speak but stood and went to leave only for Minato's voice to stop him "and just where do you think you're going Kakashi, we have a **LOT** to talk about" with that said Kakashi knew he was in big trouble and as the saying go's 'when the shit hits the fan'…

Getting off the boat and onto the largest island in Nami no kuni three cloaked figures walked around the village taking in the sites of the village as it rebuilt "I thought this place was under Gato's control? What happened?" asked a female's voice that came from the middle figure of the three.

"I don't know but it would seem that gato no longer has control of this place or someone has killed the fat little shit" replied the figure on the left before stopping and asking a person that passed them the same question that he was asked.

Tsunami was always one to help in any way she could and while she was walking to the market to get more food she was approached by a person in a cloak that was being followed by two others in cloaks and was asked about the village.

"Yes, it was up until about a 2 weeks ago that is when a group of Konoha ninjas and a young man killed gato and freed the village and they even helped build the bridge, the left about five days ago" tsunami replied to the stranger.

Hearing the reply the cloaked figure turned his head and looked at his friends before turning back to tsunami and handing her a picture "was there a man that looked like this" he said pointing to the picture "his name is Naruto, he was last seen going in this direction" he asked before waiting for a reply.

Upon looking at the picture tsunami replied with a happy tone "oh him, yes he was here, but he left with the Konoha nin back to Konoha when they left so by this point they should be there by now" she said before looking at them "what is it you want with him?" she asked lowly.

"It's nothing like that, we're friends of his and we're looking for him that's all" he replied as he looked at her, the tone in his voice clearly speaking his truth.

Nodding to herself tsunami handed the picture back to the man and said her goodbyes and went on her way.

Watching tsunami leave the three of them looked at each other before speaking "it seems that he's gone to Konoha with a group of Konoha nin that were here" said the male cloaked person that had been talking the most.

"Indeed, so what shall we do about it, just being there he's protected as any attack on him would be called an attack on the village" said the female of the group before turning to the last member of their group.

Seeing the other two looking at him the other male of the group spoke "it doesn't matter what we do because it will be the same in the end, as such, I want you two to go around the village and gather whatever it is you will need and prep yourselves a battle, I will leave now before you pair do and you two are to leave at dusk, understood?" he said as he looked from one to the other.

"yes" "sure" replied the pair as they understood what they were told to do, turning to look at each other they then turned to walk to the village and do what they were told to and the last turned and walk to the bridge before stopping and look at the sign that was on the bridge.

'The great Naruto Bridge' named after the man who came from nowhere and helped us save our village when most would have turned around and left.

'_**it seems that even here Naruto **__**can't help but play the good friend by helping everyone he comes across'**_ he thought before walking across the bridge and breaking into a sprint once he walked off the end of the bridge and disappeared into the tree line.

Walking through the village of wave the two cloaked indervidulas scaned the shops for anything they needed before they left.

"so, ya see anything we need?" asked the male of the pair as he looked in a passing shop window seeing nothing that they needed.

"no, keep looking" replied the woman as she paused to look at something in a window before looking in her bag and continue walking.

"come on, don't be like that, its just the two of us so lets go and have some fun, what you say Sylia?" the male asked again only to stop and look Sylia dead in the eyes.

"what I say? what I say is that should you even touch me in any way shape of form without my saying so beforehand, I'm going to cut off the hand that touched me before cutting off what makes you a man, that's what I say and don't speak so loud, we don't want everyone knowing who we are Alex" replied Sylia as she glared at said male who cowered slightly.

"r-r-right, no touching unless you say so" Alex said as he cupped his crotch.

"good, also we're running out of food, we're gonna split up here and meet up again in an hour, you go look for food" Sylia said as she turned around.

"and what are you gonna do?" asked Alex as he watched her walk away.

"I'm gonna get more info on the ninja that Naruto left with" was her reply as she stopped and turned around before walking away again.

Watching his female friend walk away Alex decided that looking for food could wait a bit, he needed a drink, and with that thought in mind he set off with the intention of finding a bar.

Of course, had he known that all the bars had been burned down after gato's death due to them being where he had his thug's hang out at while they weren't doing anything he might have gone looking for food first and save himself the heart break.

Two streets away Sylia got a strange feeling, _**'**__**I get the feeling that Alex has just made a poor choice and is going to pay for it later'**_ she thought to herself before shrugging it off and going about her task.

'_**I get the feeling I may not see Alex again, strange… I had this same feeling when we were chased out of Iwa because of him'**_ thought Ryoma as he sprinted through the trees towards Konoha, fully intent on arriving before morning.

And that's chapter 6 over… finally, I was beginning to think I was never gonna get this out, remember people read and review, it makes us writers feel loved and makes us write better and post sooner.

Zero501 out.


	7. Chapter 7

Holy shit… I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated but all I can say is sorry, it wasn't planed that I stop writing it just sort of happened, things at home and in my life just weren't lining up and were causing all sorts of issues so that's the only reason I have for being away for so long, but I digress, seeing as how I'm back for the moment I guess it's time to get back at it so here we go…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Monster Hunter freedom unite for if I did I wouldn't need to write this.

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech"**

_**'Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts'**_

"Jutsu"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (Time skip/location change)

Chapter 7

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ XZ

If there was one thing the Naruto had to say about the leaf village then it would have to be that Konoha is beautiful, even while raining as it was now the village just had that air about it that made it so.

Staring out the window of the apartment that he was placed, Naruto looked out at the rain soaked street as he allowed his mind to wonder with thoughts of everything he saw and did the past few days and his friends.

Friends, that was a word that he didn't think he had the right to say that or call them that anymore, not after he left them with even a goodbye or a bye your leave, hell, he didn't even ask if they wanted to come with him what so ever.

Other than that he didn't even know if he was ever going to see them again to say he was sorry for what he did.

A flash of lightning broke him from his thoughts as he watched the small rain storm evolve into a full blown thunder storm, a knocking at the door drew his focus and he stood and made his way over before opening it and coming face to face with a snake masked ANBU.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto as he watched the ANBU do a quick once over of his person before answering.

"No, I'm simply here to inform you that Hokage-sama has requested your presence and I am to take you to him".

Naruto nodded his head slightly in understanding, "very well, just give me a moment to grab my gear and I shall be right with you".

With his words said and the ANBU's nod Naruto walked back into the living room to retrieve his stuff, looking over his gear Naruto chose not to don his armour and instead just grabbed his sword, craving knife and equipment pouch after sealing his armour into a scroll.

Closing the door and locking it behind himself Naruto aloud the ANBU to grab him and moments later they were outside the Hokage's office, with their job done the ANBU knocked three times on the door before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Lightly stunned that the ANBU just left him without any words Naruto almost missed the Hokage inviting him in.

Walking into the office through the large double doors Naruto saw the Hokage seated in his chair and that said chair was facing the large window that over looked the village, "you requested to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Indeed I did, but please, call me Minato, you're not one of my Nin so there should be no reason that you must address me as such" Minato replied without ever turning his chair to look at Naruto.

"Very well, what was it you wanted to see me for Hoka- I mean Minato?" said Naruto as he tried to cover up his verbal stumble.

Turning his chair slightly so that Naruto could see his eyes Minato spoke, "nothing much… however, moments ago I was given a report" he nodded his head to the folder on the desk "which in itself is quiet normal, however what is in it is" Minato finished by motioning Naruto to pick up and read the report.

After listing to Minato, Naruto picked up the folder and flipped through it, taking down everything that was written down that wasn't blacked out, after a few minutes he placed the folder down on the desk.

"While what I just read holds much information I fail to see why you needed to see me and I fail to see why you allowed me to read it as I don't understand most of what I just read" said Naruto after placing the report down.

"understandable, you wouldn't understand what you read without having being raised here nor have you learnt about it, what you just read was a report about the coming and going of people to the village" seeing that Naruto still didn't totally understand what he was talking about Minato continued.

"every person that enters the village is recorded by the guards at each gate, except of course out ANBU squads that are leaving or coming back from missions, as they don't go through the gate, also, a few miles from the village there is a barrier that tracks any and all people that cross it by their chakra" seeing as Naruto still hadn't figured it out he kept going.

"the records department and the barrier department joined together and as such I know of every person who comes and goes from the village and how many people are in the village… however that report says that there was one less chakra signature recorded than the amount of people signing in through the gates… upon looking into it the barrier department learnt that very early this morning, around two, a hole in the barrier came into being and less than thirty seconds later it was gone" finished Minato as he watched Naruto's face slowly morphing into one of understanding.

"You think that it was Ryoma, don't you?" asked Naruto as he looked Minato in the eyes.

"indeed, you did say that he can't be sensed and he wasn't, however his breaching of the barrier has caused me unrest, as we don't know if it was just him or if he came with that other two, the hole was there long enough that they could have all gotten through" Minato said as he turned to fully look at Naruto.

Naruto thought over what he had just been told and he couldn't quite understand it, why was the Hokage telling him this…

"I know what you are going to say, why are you telling me this, well its quite simple, we can't sense him, him coming through the barrier was one thing but not even the best sensors in the village can pick up even a whiff of him, since you know him best I thought it wise to ask you what he is doing, we know he's in the village but beyond that we're pulling a blank, so I ask you, what is he up to?" Minato asked, slamming his hands down on the desk in anger over his lack of ability to find one man, or three people in his village.

Having never seen Minato even look anger since his arrival Naruto was shocked that he could even get angry, he just didn't seem like the type of person to get angry.

Taking a deep breath and sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk Naruto thought about what he was asking "have you told the other Jounin about it yet?" Naruto asked Minato and all he got in reply was a shake of the head…

"I think you should call them in and tell them so I can tell them and you what I know and you won't need to tell them yourself" Naruto said as he placed his hands together in his lap in a thinking pose.

"ANBU!" shouted Minato, he continued after a moment when a monkey masked ANBU appeared, "Saru, I want you to send a message to all Jounin and my daughter to attend a meeting in ten minutes, now go" he finished and watched as the ANBU bowed and left in a puff of smoke.

"Your daughter? Isn't she a Chuunin?" Naruto asked, the Jounin he could understand but his daughter he couldn't.

"yes, my daughter, she may be a Chuunin but that I only cause she hasn't taken the Jounin exam's yet, she's holding back in taking them till after the Chuunin exam's in a few months" replied Minato while he thought of his daughter.

after Kushina died and Naruto was stolen he had recalled Tsunade, at first she refused to listen and after a few tries of getting her to come back on her own Minato sent out Jiraiya, Kakashi and a few other Jounin to get her back, and a week later they brought her back, though most of the retrieval group needed help they still brought her back in one piece.

After she was healed and she had healed those she hurt in her defiance, he spoke to her at length about some things that were of great importance, one of which was his missing son and dead wife, it was here that Tsunade told him of a chance, a chance to have a child, it wasn't perfect but there was a chance… he took the chance, Kushina had given Tsunade a few of her eggs to place in stasis and using those eggs and some sperm from him they were able to fertilise said eggs.

Out of six eggs, only one survived the process and was grown in a tank till she was the right size for a baby that was grown in a mother and then she was taken from the tank and raised normally, or at least as normally as one could be raised in a ninja village, and by the time she was taken from the tank it was eleven months after Naruto was taken.

Shaking himself from his thoughts Minato noticed that he had totally zoned out as every Jounin and his daughter were standing in the room, and considering the amount of Jounin there were in the village you would be forgiven if you thought they would be more packed together.

"Silence please" Minato said and just like that every Jounin that was talking suddenly went silent and bowed to him before standing up.

"now not many of you know this but the man seated in this office is a hunter, yes one of THOSE hunters, he aided one of our Genin teams when they came under attack by a monster and as such I had him brought here so I could thank him" he said, giving a small pause so they could all get a good look at Naruto.

"however, I had him brought to me even though I had been told that he was being followed, tracked and hunted by fellow hunters, why, I don't know nor do I care, because I have spoken at length to Naruto, that is his name, and I know what type of person he is and I know he means no harm to the village" he stopped again to let them think on what he said before continuing.

"this morning I received a report that tells me that at least one and at most all three of the people after him is in the village, and has been since two this morning, normally we would have found them by not but it seems that one of them has the ability to conceal himself from our sense's, and as such I've asked you all here to help look for them, and Naruto here is going to give us any information that might help to find them" with his part said Minato sat down while giving Naruto the nod to start speaking.

Seeing the Hokage give him his turn to speak Naruto stood and walked over to Minato's desk so he was standing in front of all the nin in the room, "thank you Hokage-sama, now, the three that are hunting me I know quite well, the first" Naruto drew a scroll from his pocket and unsealed a picture that they had enlarged a few days ago.

"this is one of them, his name is Alex, he wears a suit of armour that is sliver in colour and uses a sword that is as long as mine, my sword is a little longer than Zabuza's who is standing in the back of the room, another thing you need to know is that his sword has an ability that makes it explode upon cutting a target and it is quite sharp also you need to be careful of his mind, he is very smart and is a deft hand at turning a bad situation around before you know it" removing the picture of Alex Naruto placed the picture of Sylia on the desk.

"next is Sylia, she wears a blue version of Alex's armour, she is a combat medic I guess as she carry's all the healing supplies, she uses a sword like me and Alex but she also uses a bow, while she may not be the best she is able to handle herself, any questions so far?" Naruto asked.

A fairly nondescript Jounin in the middle spoke up "a bow? What? How the hell, how the hell is that gonna hurt us, we're ninja not samurai" his speech was backed up by a few others in the crowd.

"true, true, what could a normal bow do against a ninja, but I didn't say this was a normal bow did I, no, this bow I as tall as most men or in some cases, bigger and fires an arrow longer than a katana and even a novice user can put out one arrow ever three seconds, if you can't figure it out on your own than that's twenty arrows a minute and most master bow users can put out an arrow every second if not more" Naruto replied as if schooling a child.

Finally, Naruto removed her picture and placed the last one down, "now the last one, this is Ryoma, he normally wears the same type of armour as Sylia but he has been known to change to fit the battle, he is far more lethal to fight straight up as he is more or less a master of the weapons he uses, he normally uses a long sword like the rest of us but he also uses from time to time a great sword, which is kinda like Zabuza's blade, twin blades, swords and shields, bows, bowguns, heavy bowguns, lances and hammers along with a few more that I won't name, also he is the one that can't be found by chakra sensors, he also has a defect that prevents him from using chakra even though he has chakra to use" Naruto finished and placed the picture away and turned back to the group of Jounin and was about to speak when a Chuunin came barging into the room and forced him way to the front.

"Hokage-sama! Two of those people you told us to look out for just entered the village through the east gate and are headed for a training ground!" he heaved out trying to catch his breath.

Standing up and moving so fast it looked like he just teleported he stood in front of the Chuunin Minato grabbed him and demanded to know which training ground, "twenty-seven sir, it's the large one with the semi-deep lake-" he was cut off from saying any more as Naruto shouted for everyone to hear.

"SCATTER!" Naruto yelled right before something came flying through the window and exploded in the room, blowing out all the other windows and doors and injuring most of the Jounin in the room.

After the explosion died down Minato gently moved the Chuunin off of him, said Chuunin had dived and tackled him when Naruto yelled to scatter and as such was hurt quite badly, standing up Minato saw Naruto picking himself up off the floor near his desk, said desk was now only half as big as it used to be, Gai, Kakashi, Zabuza, Asuma and another Jounin named Gekkou Hayate helped each other up and over by where the door used to be Kurenai, Anko, Haku, his daughter and Uzuki Yuugao were unharmed cause they were far away from the explosion.

Turning to Naruto Minato spoke, "what the hell was that?"

"that, Minato, was most likely Ryoma getting our attention, if you meant the explosion then I don't quite know, crag rounds need to impact first and five seconds later they go off, if it was a clust round then there would be a whole lot less of us, though judging by the explosion I would say it's only a level two" Naruto replied as he reached into his pocket to grab his armour scroll to unseal his armour.

As Naruto put on his armour Minato went around checking on the Jounin around what was left of the room, ANBU and Chuunin had arrived as soon as the explosion went off and were taking the injured to the hospital, though, thankfully none were in need of Tsunade's aid they would be laid off for a week or two at most, it was at this point that Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared.

"what the fuck is going on in here?" shouted Tsunade as she took in the state of the room she just walked into, people all over the place, some laying on the floor out cold while others were moaning in pain and even some that were just dusting themselves off.

It wasn't until Jiraiya ran past her to check on Minato that Tsunade snapped out of her thinking and went for person to person checking if they needed her help.

"Minato! What the hell happened here? One moment I'm chatting up a beautiful blonde and the next the tower explodes" shouted Jiraiya as he checked over his once upon a time student totally disregarding his protests.

"I'm fine sensei, but as it stands we have things that need doing" with his bit said to his teacher, Minato turned to the nin in the room "all able bodied nin are to follow me now, we're going to training ground twenty-seven".

Some Jounin groaned trying to show their displeasure at not being able to go with him but instead chose to give those that we're going with him, they being Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hayate, Yuugao, Zabuza, Haku, his daughter and when she was finished Tsunade, a look that told them to look after him, cause they could see that they weren't dealing with a ninja here but someone different and they didn't want to take any chances.

After having a brief look around the nin and hunter that were coming with him, Minato took off across the roof tops, he didn't want to just flash there in the off chance that they learn what he can do before they fight.

Walking up to the huge gate that made up Konoha's east entry way Alex and Sylia stood in awe of the huge wall and their first look at the village.

"I dint think it was gonna be this big" looking at Sylia he continued "ya think their compensating for something or they just figured 'hey, we're meant ta be a hidden village, so why do we just put a huge ass frickin wall around the whole village, none will be able ta find us now".

She just looked at him before looking back at the wall and gate "who knows what goes through the minds of ninja" she said before starting her walk again towards the gate with Alex flowing just behind her.

"heh, I just thought of something, they're not even real ninja's" seeing Sylia's look he added to what he said "no, really, just think about it, they wear what they want, which includes bright cloths, they shout the name of their attacks and their home is called a hidden village… yet people outside the village know where it is" he finished before watching Sylia's face come to the same understanding that he had.

"Guess your right…" Alex beamed in pride at being told he did something good for once by the ice cold woman that made up is team mate "… seems you're not as dull as you seem…" Alex face faulted at the put down "also… you just lost me 100 z" she would have said more if it wasn't for the Chuunin that came running up behind them yelling at them to halt because they needed to sign in.

Due to his place on the ground Alex couldn't quiet see what happened, but one moment the Chuunin was running past him up to Sylia and the next said Chuunin is taking a dirt nap right next to him with a huge bruise forming on his face.

"Come Alex, we have things to, people to hurt and places to be and not quite in that order" barked Sylia as she walked on father.

Picking himself up off the ground Alex leaned down next to the Chuunin, "guess it just wasn't your day buddy… ide get that checked out when you get a chance or its gonna hurt for a while" and with his little bit said he stood up and walked off following Sylia without even checking if the Chuunin could hear him.

In the distance the Chuunin could here Alex asking Sylia where they were headed, he needed to strain hard to hear her reply of training ground twenty-seven, after hearing this the memory of a piece of paper shot through his mind that had the picture of the two he just saw, picking himself up slowly he made his way to the tower to inform the Hokage of the information he had come a cross.

After walking some distance form where they lift the Chuunin the pair of hunters walked into the training field that was numbered twenty-seven, "are you sure that the Chuunin we left will tell the Hokage where we're headed?" asked Alex as he stopped beside Sylia, the pair of them stood at the edge of the forest looking at the clearing that they crossed to stand where they were, in the distance they could see the Hokage tower.

"… yes, we gave the Chuunin the info of where we're headed and that there are only two of us and if Ryoma keeps to his own plan then we should know that their on their way so we'll have time to prepare" she replied as she kept her eyes on the tower, looking for the sign.

"okay… any idea what this 'sign' we're meant ta look for, I mean 'you'll know it when you see it' wasn't much of a clue" he asked only to have her grunt in reply showing that she also had no idea.

The silence only lasted for a few minutes more which gave them just enough time to scout the field and set everything up when Alex asked Sylia if she maybe hit the Chuunin a little too hard, her reply was to look at him before saying that if he couldn't take a weak punch like that then he didn't deserve to be a Chuunin, any chance for further talk was taken from them as a small glittering object flew into the tower before a room near the top of the tower exploded.

Looking at each other they nodded and unbuckled their cloaks and took a last minute check of their equipment before the ninja arrived, bringing their target to them, after all, why go looking for your prey and run into an area where they might not have the advantage when you can lead your prey to you.

Landing in the clearing first Minato looked around, scouting out the soon to be battlefield, it took him a few moments to locate the two shadow like figures that were the people he was looking for, it was now that the others arrived, standing just behind him stood Jiraiya, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hayate, Yuugao, Zabuza, Haku, Naruko and Naruto.

Keeping his eyes on the two hunters Minato almost missed Anko speaking "so where are they, attacking the Hokage and most if not all of his Jounin and their not even here to take their beating like a fighter, wimps, they-" she was cut off by Alex and Sylia making their move.

"so… your finally here, took your time, it's been over ten minutes since we've entered this village and only now do we get found, hell if we hadn't pretty much told the Chuunin where we were going than I don't think we'd have been found, Ryoma was right about the ego of the leaf village" said Alex as he walked out of the shadows of the trees in front of them.

Kakashi was about to speak up in defence of his village but never got the chance as another voice spoke, this time from behind "indeed, the Chuunin chose to deliver the news himself, even with the pain he was in, most likely trying to score some points to get a reward or something similar, if the info he had was really that important why then didn't he just shout for another ninja to take the info to the Hokage… hmm?"

With this said Sylia walked out from behind the group of Nin, Minato's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head to look at her before looking back at the other shadow only to see it breaking down into dirt and mud.

Turning to look at the two of them Minato coughed before speaking "for the sake of following protocol, you are under arrest, come quietly and you will not be harmed know that you will be questioned on your name, why you're here and if you are a threat" he finished as he looked at them already knowing the answer.

And indeed he did know their answer "you hear that, he said to come quietly, should we?" said Alex as he flexed his hand, "While it would save time doing so, we cannot, step aside and allow us to continue our business with him" replied Sylia, pointing to Naruto.

"Just as you cannot do as we say, we cannot do as you say which places us at an impasse" said Kakashi, before placing his hand in his kunai pouch.

"I see…" said both Alex and Sylia at the same time before reaching up to the neck of their cloaks and pulling.

Seeing a photo was one thing, however seeing the same thing up close was quiet another, standing there in his solid silver Rathalos armour with his silver blade made from Rathalos parts, his lively brown eyes slowly lost their warmth and became twin pools of frozen earth, Alex placed his hand upon his blade.

Panning their eyes to the other they saw her, just standing there in her deep blue armour, her blade, made from many different metals in perfect sync with each other, in fact it was the same as Naruto himself uses, strands of her blue hair could be seen peeking from under her helm and her eyes shifted from a light grey to a cold storm grey that would put the storm clouds above them to shame, Sylia placed her hand on her blade.

Knowing that what was about to happen Asuma leapt into the fight head on by rushing Sylia in the effort to take out who he thought was the weaker of the two, his attack was all together useless as even with his wind enhanced trench knifes he just wasn't prepared for the person he was charging at to duck, draw her blade and slam him with the flat side, everybody heard the sound of multiple ribs breaking as he was sent flying into a tree, or he would have hit the tree if it wasn't for Gai grabbing him and placing him off to the side.

"don't run to engage one-on-one team up and attack in groups Gai, Kakashi, Zabuza, Hayate you take the Alex-" Minato was cut off here by Alex.

"Hey! No fair, you know our names" he started but Sylia cut in "which also means they know some of our skills, most likely Naruto told them".

Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza and Hayate took off at Alex and forced him back into the forest as Minato kept speaking "Kurenai, Yuugao, Anko, Naruko and Haku you take Sylia and keep her from giving support to Alex".

With his part said that listed females leapt into combat with the armoured person and forced her in a total other direction to Alex.

"Why are we not going to fight?" asked Naruto as he saw his friends, or his old friends get split up and chased in opposing directions.

"simple, by splitting them up they can't help each other and as it is its four-to-one so the chances of ether of them winning is very low, and we are not fighting due to them being after you in the first place so letting you fight would be beside the point, as for myself a Jiraiya, we are planning to engage the third member if he shows himself" said Minato as he turned to Naruto.

"I somewhat understand but you weren't listing at all when I told you what I know, they will regroup and will return to this spot at some point and when they do you will have wasted time and manpower" with his piece said Naruto turned to look at the trees around the clearing, knowing that the fight was gonna be big.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX ZXZXZXZ

And I'm done… good god, sorry for the long wait but I've just gotten back into writing so you should see a raise in the chapters I'm gonna post, thank you for reading and please, review and tell me what you think, oh and sorry about the ending.

Zero501-out.


End file.
